Tu felicidad por sobre la mía (?)
by TsugumiSakurai517
Summary: Ella prometió algo que ya no cree poder cumplir. ¿Cómo elegir entre dos personas tan importantes en su vida? ¿Debería seguir a su mente o a su corazón? (Rukawa x OC)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.- El juramento. Está prohibido dormir en clases.

Nunca me resultó agradable despertar temprano. De hecho, jamás me agradó despertar. Cuando niña, mis padres me llevaron al médico para saber por qué dormía tanto. Sin embargo el doctor dictaminó que yo no padecía ninguna enfermedad y que así era mi naturaleza. Nunca me cuestioné la razón de mi afición al sueño. Lo único que sé es que, cuando duermo, me sumerjo en una realidad diferente. No tengo preocupaciones ni angustias y todo parece ir de maravilla. Por eso amo dormir.

Pero aquel era un día especial. Era mi primer día en la preparatoria, razón por la cual desperté temprano sin mucho esfuerzo.

Decidí entrar a Shohoku por dos razones: 1) Es la preparatoria más cercana a mi casa, y 2) Mi mejor amiga, Akagi Haruko entró también allí, por su hermano mayor.

Conocí a Haru en el jardín de niños y nos hicimos amigas el primer día. En ese entonces yo era muy tímida y asustadiza. Tenía miedo y muchas ganas de llorar, pero Haru se acercó a mi lado y me sonrió. Me preguntó si quería ser su amiga y desde ese momento en adelante estuvimos juntas en todo. Es una persona muy, muy especial para mí. No imaginaría una vida sin ella. Yo definitivamente haría lo impensable para que hacerla feliz.

Si bien la emoción me ayudó a despertar temprano, el haber pensado en todas estas cuestiones me atrasó y tuve que prepararme rápido. No podía llegar tarde el primer día de clases.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto y tomé el uniforme que cuidadosamente había arreglado la noche anterior.

Me puse la falda gris, y después la camisa. Tardé en abotonarla debido a que me equivoqué de botón y ojal. Cuando hube terminado, me coloqué el moño rojo en el cuello.

Me abroché el saco azul marino y como toque final me puse las medias hasta debajo de la rodilla. Perfecto.

Me dirigí al baño antes de que mis hermanas me ganaran, y rápidamente me lavé los dientes y el rostro. Pese a que estaba sobre la hora, me detuve un momento a observar mis facciones. Miré mis ojos ambarinos y peiné las pestañas y cejas que los coronaban. Luego contemplé mi nariz. Era pequeña y respingada, pero era bonita. Después practiqué mi sonrisa. Una sonrisa de niña. Me puse un poco de brillo en los labios y volví a sonreír. Me gustó lo que vi.

Finalmente cepillé mi cabello. Una larga melena negra y lisa. Acomodé el fleco hacia la izquierda y me hice mi típica coleta de caballo que até con un listón rojo regalado por mi mejor amiga el año pasado.

Volví a mi cuarto, tomé mi cartera y mis lentes y bajé corriendo la escaleras.

No desayuné, y apenas me despedí de mi familia.

Me calcé los zapatos como pude y salí a toda prisa.

Cuando estuve en la calle, vi a lo lejos a mi vecina, Igarashi Sana, y corrí para alcanzarla.

\- Sana-senpai! Buenos días! - saludé alegremente.

Senpai me miró con sorpresa.

\- Ah, Yugi-tan eres tú! - dijo al tiempo que me devolvía la sonrisa - Casi olvidaba que ya estás en la preparatoria.

\- Así es, senpai. Entré a Shohoku al igual que tú!

Yo consideraba a Sana-senpai como mi segunda mejor amiga. Habíamos sido vecinas durante casi cinco años y en ese lapso nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanas.

\- Qué bien! Ahora podremos ir juntas a la escuela, aunque es una lástima que será sólo durante poco tiempo, ya que yo me graduaré este año - repuso ella con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

\- Sí, pero nos vamos a divertir mucho durante este tiempo. No?

No tenía idea de lo ciertas que iban a ser mis palabras.

\- Senpai, este año irás también detrás del chico que te gusta?

A Sana-senpai le gustaba un muchacho desde la secundaria. Según lo que ella me contó, eran muy buenos amigos, pero al entrar en preparatoria le ocurrió algo raro y él cambió. No obstante, senpai siguió detrás de él durante todos estos años.

\- Sí. Definitivamente, no me rendiré jamás! - respondió ella con una expresión decidida y fuego en los ojos.

Sólo fui capaz de sonreír, ya que no comprendía del todo sus sentimientos. Supuse que cuando me enamorase de alguien, la entendería.

Pronto, llegamos a la escuela. La preparatoria Shohoku. Las flores de cerezo caían, mecidas por la suave brisa de primavera otorgando un aire melancólico al hermoso paisaje. La escuela parecía grande y llena de vida, y me embargó la emoción. Este sería un gran año.

Los estudiantes iban de aquí para allá reuniéndose con sus amigos o buscando en que clase iban a estar.

Entonces, en medio del barullo, oí que alguien me llamaba.

\- Yugi-chan! Por aquí!

Me despedí de Sana-senpai, y fui hasta donde la persona que me llamaba.

\- Haru-chan! Hola! Ya viste los salones? Nos tocó juntas?

Con una mirada decepcionada, Haru negó con la cabeza mientras me dijo:

\- Nosotras no. Pero Fuji y Matsui si están conmigo.

\- Huh!? En serio? Soy la única excluida? Qué triste!... Entonces, en que clase estoy?

\- Aún no me fijé. Vamos a buscar! - replicó Haru con su usual tono alegre.

Nos topamos con Fuji y Matsui y tras darles la noticia, fuimos al tablón que ponía en que clase estaba cada alumno.

\- A ver, a ver... Azayaka Yugi... Donde rayos estoy?

Después de un largo rato, Matsui por fin logró localizar mi nombre.

-Yugi! Aquí estas!

Clase 1-10.

\- Vaya vaya.. No veo a nadie conocido.. - resoplé con desilusión - Y yo que creía que este año iba a ser...

Súbitamente mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas por Haru, quien arrojó un grito que provocó que todos los que estaban cerca voltearan a vernos.

\- Qué? Qué pasa, Haruko?- preguntó Fuji, la más calmada de las cuatro.

\- Mi-miren ahí!

Tras varios intentos de adivinar dónde apuntaba Haru, conseguí ver cuál fue el motivo de su grito, y también del rubor que asomaba por todo su rostro.

\- Rukawa Kaede... Heh? Así que estaré en la misma clase que ese sujeto.. Veo que las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes...

Nuevamente, no tenía idea de cuan ciertas llegarían a ser aquellas palabras.

Mi mejor amiga me miró con ojos esperanzados, y para sosegarla le dije:

\- Sí, sí. No he olvidado el juramento que hice. Definitivamente, este año lo conseguiré, Haru-chan.

Hace dos años, cuando estábamos en vacaciones de verano, Haru me imploró que la acompañara a ver un partido de baloncesto.

Pese al fanatismo de mi familia por ese deporte, a mí no me interesaba en lo las mínimo. Pero ella era mi mejor amiga y era mi deber acompañarla en todo momento.

Así que fuimos a nuestra escuela, cuyo equipo de baloncesto iba a tener un juego contra el equipo de la secundaria Tomigaoka.

En aquel equipo, había un muchacho muy talentoso llamado Rukawa Kaede, y Haru en varias ocasiones había expresado lo mucho que lo admiraba.

Sin embargo aquel día, al final del partido, interrogué a mi mejor amiga hasta que logré que admitiera algo que yo ya sabía de antemano: ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Rukawa. En respuesta a la confianza que depositó en mi al revelarme su secreto, le hice un juramento aquel día: que yo, Azayaka Yugi, dedicaría todos mis esfuerzos a que Haruko y Rukawa estuvieran juntos.

No obstante, ni ese año ni el siguiente, logré ningún progreso, por lo que me frustré y casi olvidé el asunto.

Ahora que iba a estar en la misma clase que esa persona, sin lugar a dudas lograría mi cometido y haría que mi mejor amiga fuera la chica más feliz del mundo.

Después de la ceremonia de inauguración, durante la cual dormí, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

Busqué a Rukawa con la mirada. Era imposible no verlo, ya que él era un gigante. Pero al final no lo encontré.

"Ese tipo... Seguramente se saltó la ceremonia"

Ingresé al salón 1-10 y me senté en el primer asiento que vi. Después de todo, ya nos asignarían lugares permanentes más tarde.

El maestro nos saludó y empezó presentándose. A primera vista parecía uno de esos viejos amargados con un trabajo que detesta y una miseria de salario, dispuesto a arruinar la vida escolar de los estudiantes.

Después de la primera impresión, Nagato-sensei nos pidió que nos presentáramos. Como estaba sentada en el penúltimo pupitre de la segunda fila cerca de la puerta, calculé que tendría tiempo para echarme una siesta y empecé a dormir.

\- Muchacha.. Despierte!

Con dificultad logré abrir los ojos y me encontré con los de Nagato-sensei, que me miraban con rabia.

\- Señorita veo que le gusta dormir, eh? Venga, póngase de pie y preséntese.

Luego de un largo bostezo, pude espabilar y decir, con una voz que sonó bastante cansina

\- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Azayaka Yugi. Tengo 15 años y vengo de la secundaria Kitamura. Emm... Mis pasatiempos son las artes y también dormir.

Con una risa general de mis compañeros, volví a sentarme.

\- Bien Azayaka-san. Me alegro de que posea un pasatiempo tan.. Especial... Pero por favor, no vuelva a dormirse en la clase. Por ser el primer día, lo dejaré pasar, pero ya está advertida. La echaré del salón sí vuelve a ocurrir. Entendido?

\- Sí. Lo siento, sensei - dije para evitar más problemas.

"Bien. No me equivoqué al juzgar la personalidad amargada de este maestro"

Me disponía a dormir de nuevo, cuando oí la exaltada voz de Nagato-sensei otra vez.

\- Pero que demo..

Volteé a donde estaba el maestro, tan sólo un asiento a lo diagonal del mío, y lo vi.

Ahí, tendido encima del pupitre, con algo de saliva saliendo de sus comisuras y ajeno al regaño que acababa de darme el sensei, se hallaba Rukawa, dormido al igual que yo hasta hace un par de minutos. ¿En qué momento entró al aula? Quizás mientras yo dormía...

\- Joven.. Joven..

Sin conseguir resultado, el maestro empezó a zarandearlo.

\- Joven! Joven!- gritaba el pobre Nagato-sensei.

De repente, él abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

\- Joven, por fin despierta! No está permitido dormir en clases. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

El chico apenas notó como todos en el salón clavaron la mirada sobre él.

\- Me llamo Rukawa Kaede, y no perdonaré a los individuos que me molesten cuando estoy durmiendo.

La mirada que tenía era un tanto aterradora. Como un depredador hambriento a quién le han arrebatado su presa.

\- Rukawa-kun ¿qué acaso no escuchó el regaño que le acabo de dar a su compañera, Azayaka-san?- dijo el maestro, señalándome.

Rukawa volteó a mirarme y, como si yo lo viera en cámara lenta, noté cómo sus ojos negros se abrieron grandes al verme.

Cual bestia apaciguada, Rukawa volvió a sentarse al tiempo que Nagato-sensei le repetía lo mismo que me dijo a mi hace poco.

"Pero que sujeto tan extraño" pensé para mí misma, y volví a recostarme sobre mi banco.

Nota de la autora:

Aún soy nueva en esto de los fan fics, así que por favor ténganme paciencia! Cualquier crítica o comentario será muy bien recibida! Muchas gracias por leerlo! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.- Ese tipo es un cretino! Como puede gustarte?

Transcurrieron un par de días en los cuales Haru se hizo amiga de un raro sujeto pelirrojo llamado Sakuragi Hanamichi. Aparentemente ella le ofreció entrar al equipo de baloncesto, ya que vio un gran potencial en él y aceptó. Aunque me pareció que, más que por el deporte, Sakuragi-kun decidió entrar por ella.

Bueno, a pesar de su aspecto y su reputación de delincuente, el chico parecía inofensivo y miraba a Haru con ojos de amor, por lo que resolví que no tendría nada de malo que pasen tiempo juntos.

Había decidido utilizar el incidente con Nagato-sensei para hablarle a Rukawa y así acercarlo a Haru. Pero pronto desistí al ver que siempre estaba dormido en clases; además, temía que se iniciaran rumores entre él y yo, y aquello era lo que menos quería. Ya encontraría otra forma de juntarlo con mi mejor amiga.

En uno de esos días, durante el receso, fui a buscar a Haru, y Fuji y Matsui me dijeron que ya había salido a hablar con Sakuragi-kun, así que me dirigí a la clase 1-7. Al entrar, la vi inquieta mirando a la azotea desde la ventana...

\- Que ocurre, Haru-chan? - pregunté

\- Mira allá!

Al asomarme, pude ver a Sakuragi-kun y a sus amigos frente a un chico, como si estuvieran a punto de pelear.

\- Ah... Son Rukawa y Sakuragi-kun - dije indiferente.

Como no recibí respuesta, volví a observar el escenario.

\- Van a pelear? - exclamé tan pronto comprendí lo que consternaba a mi amiga - Vamos Haru-chan! Quizás esta sea la oportunidad perfecta para que él te note.

Ella asintió y fuimos corriendo hacia la azotea.

Al llegar, lo primero que hizo fue gritar:

\- Sakuragi no lo lastimes!

Entonces noté que Rukawa tenía sangre en el rostro, así que tomé mi pañuelo y se lo di a Haru al tiempo que le propinaba un codazo.

\- Ofrecele ayuda - susurré, y la empujé a que hablara con él.

Pero Haru no se movió y en lugar de ello, empezó a regañar a Sakuragi-kun.

\- Todos dicen que te tienen miedo porque eres muy agresivo con las personas, pero yo siempre pensé que tú eras diferente – dijo ella con la voz firme que casi nunca suele mostrar - Nunca me imaginé que fueras capaz de hacer esas barbaridades. No hay nada más bajo que utilizar la violencia.

Y repentinamente exclamó:

\- Me has decepcionado!

En ese momento, me pareció oír el corazón de Sakuragi-kun rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Mito-kun y los demás intentaron explicarle la situación, pero ella solo tenía ojos para Rukawa.

En tanto Sakuragi-kun se derrumbaba, ella se aproximó al otro gigante.

\- Rukawa, debes ir a la enfermería y toma, límpiate la sangre - dijo al tiempo que le ofrecía el pañuelo - No ensucies tu uniforme

Sin embargo ese idiota rechazó su ayuda y pronunció palabras que lastimaron a Haru.

\- Estoy bien. Ya cállate. No estés molestando. Además quién eres tú?

Me inundó la ira. Como se atrevió a hablarle así a una muchacha que se preocupaba por el?

Estuve a punto de ir a golpearlo, cuando Sakuragi-kun se me adelantó.

Fue corriendo hasta él y le dio un puñetazo. Seguidamente tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a darle cabezazos. 1, 2, 3... perdí la cuenta luego del 8° impacto.

Le dio su merecido a ese imbécil, pero Rukawa parecía tan resistente como el pelirrojo mismo y respondió con un golpe. Sakuragi-kun estaba a punto de devolvérselo, pero Mito-kun y sus amigos tuvieron que contenerlo.

Rukawa se fue, y Haru volcó su frustración contra Sakuragi-kun.

\- No tenías por qué lastimarlo así. Te odio! No quiero verte!

\- Espera, Haru-chan. Creo que estas siendo muy dura con él...

Pero no me escuchó pues se había ido corriendo y no me quedó otra que seguirla.

Sin embargo sonó el timbre que indicaba el final del receso y tuve que volver a mi clase.

Estando allí, noté que el imbécil de Rukawa no estaba. Seguramente había ido a la enfermería a que le curen las heridas que su actitud estúpida le hicieron ganarse.

Menos mal no estaba. Si no, yo le hubiera golpeado más fuerte de lo que lo hizo Sakuragi-kun.

A la salida, Haru me contó que los amigos de Sakuragi-kun le explicaron la situación: No había sido el quien golpeó a Rukawa, si no que fueron otros tipos de tercer año.

Mi amiga se sentía avergonzada por haber juzgado sin saber y quería disculparse. No obstante en ese momento escuchamos el rumor de que alguien había desafiado a Take-kun, el hermano de Haru, en baloncesto.

Nos apresuramos a ir al gimnasio para descubrir que había sido Sakuragi-kun quién retó al capitán.

Después de varias ingeniosas y algo hilarantes hazañas por parte del susodicho, al fin logró ganarle a Take-kun.

Eso lo aprovechó Haru para hablarle después de haberlo tratado mal en la azotea. Todo parecía solucionado, y a lo lejos vi como Rukawa se iba del gimnasio, con la cabeza vendada después de su encuentro con el pelirrojo.

"Ojalá le ocurra algo malo durante su camino a casa. De esa manera aprenderá a no tratar mal a la gente que se preocupa por él... Huh? Espera, lo que acabo de pensar no tiene ningún sentido... Como sea, ojalá se arrepienta por haber actuado así"


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.- Botones. Una noche con Rukawa. Primera parte.

\- Que quieres que te acompañe a ver las prácticas del equipo de baloncesto? – pregunté incapaz de ocultar mi irritación – Haru-chaaaan! Sabes que odio ese deporte...

\- Ya te lo dije muchas veces, no es que lo odies, es que no le has encontrado el gusto aún.

Cada vez que mi mejor amiga utilizaba ese tono, era capaz de convencerme de hacer cualquier cosa.

\- Además – prosiguió – Quiero que vayamos a apoyar a los muchachos, ya que pronto será el partido de práctica contra Ryonan y...

\- Alto ahí, Haruko – la interrumpí – Mírame fijamente a los ojos y dime si te gusta Sakuragi-kun.

\- Yugi-chan! Pero qué cosas dices! Claro que no! Lo que pasa es que Sakuragi es muy flexible y se me hace muy fácil hablar con él.

Enarqué una ceja ante tal respuesta.

\- Qué? Hablo en serio, además, tu sabes quién me gusta realmente.

\- Ah, entonces quieres que vayamos por Rukawa? – inquirí nuevamente

\- No! Tampoco.. Yo...

\- Está bien, está bien, estoy bromeando – exclamé mientras soltaba una risa – Te acompañaré, pero hoy no porque debo llegar temprano a casa. Mi padre viajará y mi madre tiene turno en el hospital. Debo quedarme con mis hermanas.

Y dedicándome una dulce sonrisa, Haru asintió.

Caminando hacia mi clase, me topé con alguien a quién se podría llamar mi "archienemiga". Una chica tan odiosa, que dedicó sus años de secundaria a hacerme la vida imposible e incluso creo que me persiguió hasta Shohoku para seguir molestándome:

Suzuhara Yuuko.

No sé cuál sea su problema conmigo, pero siempre intentó sabotearme y hacerme pasar malos ratos. Fue una suerte que no termináramos en la misma clase.

\- Ah Azayaka... También entraste a Shohoku? - dijo con su chillona voz.

Sin detenerme para responder, repuse:

\- Sí, de hecho Haru-chan y yo fuimos las primeras en anunciar a que preparatoria asistiríamos, así que la verdadera sorpresa es que tú hayas entrado a la misma, Suzuhara.

Y haciendo una mueca de desdén, seguí caminando.

\- Para tu información, mi padre... Oye, estoy hablándote! - gritaba - Pero como te atreves a tratarme así! Azayaka!

Oí sus alaridos pero no me volteé. No estaba de ánimo para lidiar con sus estupideces.

Me dirigí al salón de economía del hogar, porque me tocaba esa clase, afortunadamente la última de la jornada.

La manualidad del día estaba enfocada hacia la costura.

\- Vaya... Esto sí es un problema... Se acabaron los botones - dijo la sensei - Alguien puede ir a traer más del almacén?

Contemplando la oportunidad de escapar y poder dormir un rato, me ofrecí para hacerlo y tras recibir las indicaciones de la sensei, me dirigí al almacén.

Se trataba de un cuarto amplio pero lleno de cachivaches, que alguna vez habría funcionado como salón de clases y se encontraba en primer piso del segundo edificio de la escuela. Es decir, un lugar lo suficientemente alejado como para que nadie interrumpa mi siesta. Perfecto.

Entré al aula y lo primero que noté fue que las ventanas habían sido clausuradas y razón por la cual, estaba muy oscuro. Accioné el interruptor, pero ningún foco se prendió.

Sin embargo, sensei me dijo que la caja de botones estaba en la parte de arriba del estante principal.

Lo divisé rápidamente y me aproximé. No obstante mi metro y medio de altura no me permitió alcanzar con facilidad esa caja. Me estiré e incluso me subí a la parte baja del estante. Pero aun así no llegué.

Estuve intentando como durante cinco minutos, antes de decidir buscar una silla, cuando de repente vi un brazo estirarse a mi derecha, alcanzando fácilmente la caja de botones. Con el susto, perdí el equilibrio, cayendo encima de la persona que me acababa de ayudar.

\- Tsk... Quítate de encima. Tonta.

Esa voz.. Esa molesta e insípida voz.

\- Rukawa? Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? - Fue lo único que logré decir.

Me miró con una expresión de aburrimiento e irritación.

\- Yo siempre vengo a dormir aquí.

Y sin más, volvió al oscuro rincón donde seguramente había estado durmiendo hasta que llegué, y volvió a recostarse.

"Maldición. Como no lo vi antes?"

\- Emm gracias... Supongo...

"Entonces no podré dormir aquí. No me queda otra que volver a mi clase"

Estaba a punto de tomar el picaporte, cuando alguien afuera cerró la puerta abruptamente. Oí como la cerradura se trancaba, anunciándome que habían echado llave.

\- Ja ja ja ja... Te quedarás aquí encerrada hasta mañana... Ja ja ja ja ja - decía una voz chillona y mucho más molesta que la de Rukawa.

\- Suzuhara... Esto no es gracioso.. Abre la puerta de una vez - demandé

\- Es tu castigo por ignorarme hace rato, y hacerme quedar como una idiota frente a todos - replicó Suzuhara - Mañana el conserje te abrirá la puerta, supongo. Por ahora, cerré con llave y te quedarás aquí toda la noche. Ja ja ja ja...

\- Cuando salga, me las vas a pagar.

\- Buena suerte con eso, ya que mi padre es el mayor donador de bienes a esta escuela. Prácticamente soy inmune. Pero en fin. Ya me voy, Azayaka. Que tengas una buena noche.. Ja ja ja ja

Y con esas palabras, se fue.

Me quedé golpeando la puerta y gritando maldiciones hacia Suzuhara, hasta que recordé que no estaba sola.

Había otra persona aparte de mí en aquel almacén.

Alguien con quien iba a pasar la noche si no hacía nada al respecto.

Esta idea me hizo sonrojar, y a la vez enojar. Así que me dirigí a las ventanas e intenté abrirlas. Con toda la fuerza que mi pequeño cuerpo me permitió ejercer, halé del seguro.

Imposible. Estaban clausuradas, no podía abrirlas y aún sí las rompía, había una tabla de madera que no permitiría que saliera. Esa chica.. La mataría la próxima vez que la viera.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y empecé a golpearla nuevamente, gritando por la ayuda de cualquier persona que pasara por ahí. Pero fue inútil. Ya nadie iba al segundo edificio de la escuela.

De repente me vi interrumpida por las palabras de aquel sujeto.

\- Podrías callarte de una vez? No me dejas dormir.

Fue lo único que dijo.

\- Acaso no entiendes lo que pasa? Estamos aquí encerrados y no hay nadie cerca. Pronto acabarán las clases y todos irán a sus casas. Nos quedaremos encerrados aquí toda la noche si no hacemos algo.

No me respondió. Se limitó a seguir durmiendo.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la jornada escolar. Todos, salvo la gente de los clubes, se irían en cuestión de minutos. Era mi oportunidad.

Volví a golpear la puerta.

\- Alguien por favor ayúdeme! Estoy encerrada en el almacén!

Nada. Sin respuesta.

Hice lo mismo una y otra vez. Nadie me oyó y en seguida oí como la escuela quedó vacía.

"Bien. Cálmate, Yugi. Tienes que pensar con claridad. En esta situación es como si estuviera sola, ya que Rukawa no será de mucha utilidad y ni siquiera parece inmutarse ante la idea de dormir aquí.

Haru-chan me matará si se entera de esto. Vamos, pero no es mi culpa... No es como que yo lo planeé. Verdad? Verdad?"

"Diablos. Este no es momento para pensar en esas cosas. Debo salir de aquí... Rápido. De lo contrario acabaré durmiendo con...

No debo distraerme! Piensa en un solución... Piensa!"

"Bueno, definitivamente en casa notarán mi ausencia y... Aaagh ahora que recuerdo, papá iba a viajar hoy por su trabajo, y mamá tenía turno en el hospital. Por esa razón se suponía que debía llegar temprano a casa.

Pero, pero.. Mis hermanas se darán cuenta de que no llegué y... Y que harán? No creo que llamen a la policía.. Son bastante indecisas y asustadizas"

Al hallarme llena de frustración, lo único que pude hacer fue gritar.

\- Maldición!

Entonces rápidamente me tapé la boca. No quería volver a interrumpir el sueño de Rukawa. Puede que el tipo fuese antipático, pero yo comprendía su amor por el sueño, y odiaba que me despierten, así que no le haría lo mismo.

\- Bueno - pensé para mí misma - Tal parece que no me queda otra que resignarme.

Y siguiendo el ejemplo de Rukawa, me recosté en el rincón opuesto de donde él estaba, dispuesta a dormir.

"No tengo otra opción. Deberé esperar a que acaben las actividades de los clubes para volver a pedir ayuda" 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.- Botones. Una noche con Rukawa. Segunda parte.

Luego de resignarme a esperar el fin de las actividades extra escolares, decidí dormir una siesta corta.

Para mi sorpresa, entrar en el trance fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, y tuve un descanso muy placentero. No soñé nada, o si lo hice, no lo recordé.

Pronto fui despertada por alguien que me llamaba con un tono monótono de voz.

\- Oye.. Oye.. Despierta.

\- Qué? Qué pasa? - pregunté aún medio dormida.

\- La puerta no se abre...

Que comentario tan estúpido. El enojo me hizo despertar rápido.

\- Pero eres idiota o qué? Qué no oíste cuando Suzuhara nos encerró acá? O cuando grité para que alguien nos ayudara? - exclamé enfadada.

\- No oí nada.

\- Si me hiciste callar y todo! De verdad no estás enterado de nada? Pero qué tipo!

Estaba oscuro, así que solo pude imaginarme que me miraba con esa cara de irritación tan propia de él, a la vez que me daba la espalda.

En esta ocasión se invirtieron los roles. Yo, resignada, intentaba dormir mientras él buscaba una manera de salir de ahí.

\- Es inútil - le dije - Ya intenté de todo. No hay escapatoria. De hecho, estoy esperando que acaben las actividades de los clubes para volver a pedir ayuda.

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de lo realmente oscuro que ya estaba.

Me aproximé a una de las ventanas y utilizando un halo de luz de luna que penetraba una esquina del cristal, me fijé en mi reloj.

\- Queeeeee!? Ya son las 8:13... Ya no hay nadie en la escuela - dije mientras contenía las lágrimas de desesperación y volvía a mi rincón.

No quería dormir en el piso de la escuela y mucho menos en la misma habitación que ese tipo.

\- Bueno. No hay remedio - Y diciendo estas palabras, volvió a acostarse en el piso. Sin embargo, no fue a su rincón, sino que lo hizo frente a la puerta, a un par de metros de mí.

\- Al menos aléjate un poco, eh? - le dije.

\- Tonta. No te haré nada mientras duermes, si eso es lo que estás pensando - respondió con su acostumbrada voz estoica.

Aaaaagh pero como lo odiaba! Era un tipo ruin y antipático. Nunca se interesaba por los demás y encima siempre estaba despeinado.

¿Cómo era posible que tantas chicas estuvieran detrás de él?

Me puse de pie, me alejé lo más que pude y me eché en el suelo.

Traté de dormir, pero en esta ocasión no lo conseguí rápidamente.

Mi mente divagaba por la reacción que tendrían los demás cuando se enteraran de que pasé la noche con éste individuo.

Luego, pensé en Haru, diciéndome que no podía creer que la traicioné.

Y finalmente pensé en él. Tan ajeno a cómo me sentía yo en esos momentos. Su única preocupación era dormir, y vaya que se le daba bien.

No sé durante cuánto tiempo estuve intentando dormir, sin lograr resultado, hasta que comprendí por que no podía entrar en trance.

Aunque era primavera, las noches en Kanagawa eran bastante frescas, por lo que una atmósfera fría me impedía dormir, así que me levanté en busca de algo con qué cubrirme.

Busqué y busqué, pero estaba muy oscuro y no hallé nada. A punto de resignarme, oí esa voz carente de emoción.

\- Qué buscas?

\- No es de tu incumbencia - respondí con el mal genio a flor de piel.

\- Que antipática.

\- Mira quien lo dice

Y calmándome un poco, volví a decir:

\- No puedo dormir porque tengo frío y busco una cobija.

\- Ah... Esto?

Y, aunque no podía ver bien, logré divisar una manta encima de él.

\- De donde la sacaste? - pregunté sorprendida

\- Siempre vengo. Ya sé dónde está todo.

\- Genial. Donde hay otra?

\- Solo hay una.

\- Bueno, dámela. Hace frío.

\- Por qué te la daría?

\- Porque soy una chica, y tienes que actuar caballerosamente, no?

\- No veo la razón.

\- Agh. Eres un idiota.

Y tras esto fui a sentarme a mi nuevo rincón, abrazando mis piernas para aplacar el frío que calaba mi cuerpo.

Después de unos minutos por fin empezaba a calentarme, cuando oí que Rukawa se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia donde yo estaba.

\- Uff. Supongo que tienes razón - dijo él.

\- De que hablas?

Y de repente sentí la manta tibia cayendo sobre mis hombros. Había decidido dármela.

Sin embargo, no necesitaba su actitud compasiva y siendo presa de mi gran orgullo, me levanté y se la regresé.

\- Ya no la quiero.

Hubiera querido ver su expresión, pero estaba muy oscuro, así que me conformé con dejarla encima de él y volver a mi rincón.

\- No seas tonta. Estas temblando - dijo al tiempo que se paraba y me la devolvía.

\- Y qué? Aguantaré. Ya te dije que no la quiero - exclamé mientras volvía a depositar la cobija sobre él.

Volví a recostarme.

\- Que terca.

Y tras pronunciar estas palabras, sentí como se recostaba al lado mío, colocando la mitad de la manta sobre mi cuerpo.

Me incorporé asustada, intentando no pensar en el rubor que empezaba a subir por mi rostro.

\- Que demonios haces? - grité avergonzada.

\- Tranquilízate. Ya te dije que no te haría nada mientras duermes.

\- No es eso. Si no que.. Esto es inapropiado..

\- Sólo compartiremos la manta. Idiota.

El viento helado que se coló por debajo de la puerta me hizo pensar, hasta decidir que sí, sí necesitaba esa manta.

\- De.. De acuerdo - dije con un hilo de voz.

Y me volví a recostar dándole la espalda.

Cerré los ojos con mucha fuerza intentando dormir. Ya estaba abrigada, y sería fácil quedarme dormida.

Sin embargo la proximidad de su cuerpo con el mío me incomodaba sobremanera.

Estaba rígida sobre mi costado izquierdo y no quería moverme, para no provocar ninguna reacción de su parte, pero ya empezaba a cansarme de esa posición y tuve que recostarme boca arriba, resignada a que después de mi siesta de la tarde, no volvería a dormir ese día.

Tan pronto me hube movido, él también se revolvió en su lugar.

El silencio me estaba matando. Era demasiado abrumador. Podía oír el segundero de mi reloj de muñeca. Podía oír el viento soplando fuera.

Podía escuchar su respiración y me pareció que tambien podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Podía oír todo y a la vez no oía nada. Era enloquecedor.

Me sentía extraña y me vi tentada a hablarle.

Sería perfecta oportunidad para comentarle de Haru.

Pero... Que le diría? Como podría meterla en este contexto?

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando me interrumpió el sonido de su voz.

\- Oye... Como cuánto mides?

Atónita por semejantes palabras, tardé un segundo en reaccionar y lo único que puede hacer fue soltar una carcajada.

\- Huh? Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - dije mientras seguía riendo por lo fuera de lugar que estaba mi estatura en esa situación.

\- Es que - comenzó a explicar - te vi intentado alcanzar esa caja durante un largo rato, y me pareció muy gracioso.

\- Vaya vaya.. Nunca te había oído pronunciar más de tres palabras en una sola oración - manifesté sarcásticamente.

No respondió. Imaginé esa expresión tan suya que tendría en aquel momento y me provocó más risa.

Por fin le respondí:

\- Aún me falta crecer, pero por ahora mido 1, 51 m.

\- Ja... Eres una enana - dijo al tiempo que bostezaba.

Viendo una oportunidad para hablar sobre Haru, tuve que seguirle la corriente respecto a mi escasa altura, y exclamé:

\- Pues sí, soy bastante pequeña. Ah, pero mi mejor amiga, Akagi Haruko-chan es más alta que yo. Ella mide 1, 59 m.

Esperé y esperé por una respuesta por su parte, pero lo único que recibí fue un ronquido.

"Ese sujeto... Cómo es capaz de dormirse tan rápido?"

Sin embargo, el haber hablado con él me dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba y para mi sorpresa, logré conciliar el sueño.

Me desperté de por sí y seguía un poco somnolienta cuando oí un ruido externo. Algo que anhelaba oír desde hace tiempo. Pasos de una persona aproximándose.

Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia la puerta golpeando mientras gritaba que alguien me ayudara.

Mi voz pareció surtir efecto y los pasos se hicieron más cercanos. Miré mi reloj de muñeca y me asustó la hora. Eran las 6:04 a.m.

El sonido de la llave introduciéndose en la cerradura fue como un coro de ángeles.

En un instante, se abrió la puerta y se colaron algunos rayos de sol por entre esa abertura.

Cubriéndome los ojos por la repentina iluminación, escuché la voz del conserje de la escuela.

\- Que rayos está pasando? Que haces aquí?

\- Es una larga historia pero básicamente una muchacha odiosa me encerró acá en venganza, y estuve toda la tarde pidiendo ayuda, mas nadie me oyó.

\- Ya veo. Con razón ayer tardé en encontrar las llaves.. Seguramente ella las robó...Emm y que hay de él? - dijo el conserje apuntando a Rukawa.

\- Ah.. Resulta que él ya estaba aquí cuando entré... Pero no se haga ideas raras por favor.

El hombre me dedicó una sonrisa forzada.

\- Bueno, más vale que vuelvan a casa rápido.

\- Sí! Muchísimas gracias, señor.

Estuve a punto de voltearme cuando decidí decirle:

\- Por favor no le diga esto a nadie. No quisiera que corran rumores erróneos.

\- Descuida, niña. No lo haré - manifestó él.

\- Muchas gracias nuevamente!

Me volví hacia el rincón donde habíamos dormido Rukawa y yo, y le grité. El tipo tenía el sueño pesado así que volví a gritar.

\- Rukawa!

Como no despertó, tuve que patearlo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y me fulminó con la mirada. Sin decir palabra, se levantó, tomó su cartera que había estado utilizando como almohada y salió de ahí con lentitud, sin siquiera agradecer a nuestro salvador.

Contrario a él, salí corriendo y me dirigí al salón a buscar mi cartera. Cuando la tuve en mis manos, salí de la escuela rumbo a casa. En la puerta me encontré con ese sujeto, que caminaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

\- Rukawa!

Se volteó, seguramente con curiosidad de porque lo había llamado

Me aproximé a él y le dije:

\- Por favor no le cuentes esto a nadie, si? Provocaría demasiados malos entendidos.

Asintió y se marchó.

Yo también me di la vuelta en dirección a casa, sonriendo y rememorando todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, y repentinamente me descubrí a mí misma pensando que ese tipo no era tan desagradable después de todo.

"Espera, espera un momento... QUEEEEE!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.- Algo me inquieta. Momento de contárselo.

Que Rukawa no es desagradable?

Sacudí fuertemente mi cabeza para alejar éstas ideas de mi mente. Vamos, Rukawa era un idiota... Aunque... había sido lo suficientemente amable como para compartir su cobija conmigo, sin mencionar que antes de eso me alcanzó la caja de botones... Además se interesó en mi estatura y... y... No, claro que no. Rukawa era un sujeto detestable y punto final.

Resolví no volver a pensar en esta cuestión hasta no contárselo a Haru, así que continué caminando hacia casa.

Afortunadamente, no era una gran distancia y llegué alrededor de las 6:15. Tan pronto entré, oí que mis hermanas bajaban corriendo las escaleras.

\- Onee-chan!

-Yugi-nee!

Ruri y Ui. Eran mellizas y solo eran un año y cuatro meses más jóvenes que yo.

\- Les juro que estoy bien – dije con mal genio - Es una historia muy, muy larga de contar. Prometo hacerlo luego.. Aaah y por favor ni una palabra de esto a papá y mamá.

\- Está bien, onee-chan, pero luego nos lo explicarás apropiadamente, verdad?

\- Si, si.. lo haré, Ruri.

Y sin más, fui al piso de arriba. Tomé un baño y por fin, después de tantas tribulaciones, me desplomé en mi cama, con el uniforme puesto de nuevo.

A pesar de que al final había dormido relativamente bien, me sentía cansada y calculé que podría dormir al menos treinta minutos.

Sin embargo, cuando mi madre llegó del hospital donde trabajaba como enfermera, entró a mi habitación echando furia por la boca

\- Yugi! Ya son las 8 de la mañana! Por qué diablos sigues aquí? Que no piensas ir a la escuela? Ah, claro. Si no te despierto yo, no vas? Que irresponsable eres!

"Aaagh... Si tan solo supieras todo lo que ocurrió ayer, mamá.."

\- Si, si. En seguida voy.

Fui caminando a la escuela, agradecida de vivir tan cerca. Sabía que no me dejarían entrar hasta el cambio de hora, por lo que me tomé mi tiempo en llegar.

Entré al salón y no pude evitar mirar hacia el pupitre de Rukawa. No estaba.

"Ni siquiera se preocupó en venir. Idiota"

Llegó una hora más tarde que yo, pero evité a toda costa cruzar miradas con él.

A la hora del receso, me hallé en una encrucijada. Me sentía reacia a contarle a Haru el episodio del almacén. Pero a la vez sabía que debía hacerlo.

Por qué me sentía así?

Bueno, como sea, debía decírselo.

\- Haru-chan. Oye... Necesito que me acompañes a la oficina del director.

\- Heh? Por qué? Ocurrió algo? - preguntó ella inquieta.

\- No, para nada.. No pasó nada. Pero aun así debes saberlo.

Caminábamos hacia la dirección y empecé contándole cómo me había encontrado con Suzuhara.

Luego le hablé de la caja de botones y del almacén. También le relaté como esa chica me había encerrado ahí.

Finalmente entramos a la oficina del director. Estaba ocupado, pero iba a hacerse tiempo para escucharme.

\- Sabes Haru-chan? Hay algo más... Cuando entré al almacén, ya había una persona ahí, durmiendo y al final terminamos...

\- Señoritas - interrumpió el director Yukimura - Que se les ofrece?

\- Emm quiero hacer una queja contra Suzuhara Yuuko. El día de ayer me encerró en el almacén del segundo edificio y pasé aquí toda la noche.

El director me miró atónito.

\- Yuuko? Pero si ella es una buena chica.

"Sí, claro. Los bienes que dona su padre a Shohoku la hacen una 'buena chica' "

\- El conserje puede confirmar mi historia – manifesté firmemente.

\- Pero el conserje se fue a casa hace media hora. Me temo que no hay fundamentos fidedignos en tu acusación.

No podía creer que la defendieran tan descaradamente. En mi desesperación, tuve que mencionar la parte que aún no le había contado a Haru.

\- Espere. Había alguien en el almacén antes de que ella me encerrara. Esa persona puede secundar lo que ocurrió ayer.

\- Bien, dime el nombre y lo llamaré por el altavoz – respondió el hombre, altaneramente.

Miré a Haru con ojos culpables y dije:

\- Quien estaba en el almacén era... Rukawa Kaede.

Mi amiga abrió bien los ojos mientras yo desviaba la mirada, temiendo que se enojara.

No había ocurrido nada. Pero por alguna razón sentía como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

El director Yukimura llamó a Rukawa por el altavoz y en minutos él llegó a su oficina. Haru se puso roja como un tomate tan pronto entró.

Tenía esa mirada insípida de siempre y preguntó irritado:

\- Que pasa?

\- Eh... Rukawa. Verdad que Suzuhara Yuuko nos encerró ayer en el almacén? – me adelanté a decir.

Me miró extrañado. Seguramente porque le había pedido que no lo contara a nadie, y allí estaba yo hablando sobre ello a mi amiga y al director

Sin embargo, pareció comprender la situación y me ayudó.

\- Sí. Ayer dormí en la escuela. Esa chica cerró la puerta con llave.

Después de hacerla llamar y anunciar que su castigo sería determinado más tarde, Haru, Rukawa y yo fuimos libres, justo cuando el timbre para volver a clase sonaba.

Ella no había quitado los ojos de encima de él y tan pronto se alejó, me apresuré a preguntar:

\- Haru-chan. Estas enojada?

Y volviéndose a mirarme me dijo:

\- Que!? Claro que no! De hecho estoy feliz. Bueno. No por que hayas dormido aquí, si no que parece que llegaste a conocer a Rukawa y... Ya te cae bien verdad? Porque me haría muy, muy feliz que mi mejor amiga por fin acepte al chico que me gusta.

Aliviada por su reacción, por fin pude volver a mi estado de ánimo y responder como lo habría hecho usualmente.

\- Claro que no! El sujeto es un antipático total. No entiendo cómo puede gustarte Haru-chan.

Sin darle importancia a mis palabras, me preguntó.

\- Ah Yugi-chan, ahora que recuerdo, iremos a ver la práctica de baloncesto hoy, verdad?

\- Está bien. Iremos - repuse sonriente.

No obstante algo me preocupaba. Algo me tenía inquieta todavía. Ya se lo había contado todo a Haru, excepto lo de la manta y los botones. Pero no tenía caso contar nada de eso. Quizás el no haberlo hecho me tenía angustiada.

O quizás... Aquel pensamiento que había decidido dejar de lado esta mañana, hasta que no le avisara lo que ocurrió a Haru. El pensamiento de que Rukawa no era tan desagradable después de todo. Los recuerdos de los gestos amables que había tenido hacia mí volvieron como gotas de lluvia, empapándome.

"Estúpida. Que gesto amable te mostró? Sólo compartió su manta y te alcanzó una caja de botones. No es la gran cosa"

Pero aun así... Me sentía extraña.

Al finalizar las clases Haru y las demás fueron a buscarme al salón. Naturalmente Rukawa ya se había ido a la práctica.

\- Yugi? Vamos! - dijo Matsui jalándome para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Seguía sintiéndome rara, pero concluí que sólo sería algo pasajero.

"Sigo conmocionada por lo que ocurrió ayer. Eso es todo. Se me pasará pronto" pensé de camino al gimnasio.

Al llegar, ya todos se encontraban en plena práctica y me alivié un poco al verlos ahí.

Todo transcurría como de costumbre. No había nada fuera de lo común.

Haru y las muchachas charlaban anímicamente y me uní a la plática.

"Ya me siento normal. Sí, tal y como pensé, se trataba de algo pasajero"

Y de repente oí que gritaban:

\- Cuidado!

Volteé a ver qué ocurría y me quedé paralizada. Aunque vi todo en cámara lenta, no pude reaccionar. El balón se dirigía hacia mi e iba a golpearme inevitablemente.

Procuré mentalizarme, resignada a recibir el impacto. Y entonces...

Una mano desvío la trayectoria de la pelota, la mano de alguien con tez blanca. Muy blanca.

El balón golpeó la pared lateral en lugar de mi rostro pero aun así perdí el equilibrio y caí hacia atrás, sentada.

Por fin logré ver el rostro de mi salvador. Rukawa.

\- Estás bien? - preguntó mientras me tendía la mano para ayudarme a levantar - Tienes que estar más atenta, enana.

Luché con todas mis fuerzas contra el rubor que afloraba en mi rostro, mirando hacia un lado.

Tomé su mano y me puse de pie.

\- No me llames enana.

Y después de una pausa añadí:

\- Pero... Gracias, Rukawa.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.- Vecinos. Descubriendo la identidad del amor de senpai.

Me di cuenta de que lo que sea que me inquietaba tenía que ver con Rukawa y que debía simplemente ignorarlo porque nada bueno ocurriría si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Evité cruzarme con él, hablarle, e incluso mirarlo durante los días siguientes. Cuando iba a ver las prácticas, miraba a los lados cada vez que él realizaba alguna buena jugada. Gracias a ello todo volvió a la normalidad.

Luego de haber presenciado ese intenso partido de práctica contra Ryonan, tuve que admitir que de hecho el baloncesto era algo genial y emocionante. Nuestro equipo perdió por un solo punto, lo cual me hizo pensar qué tan lejos llegarían los muchachos si entrenaban más arduamente.

Sin embargo, unos pocos días después recibí malas noticias.

Me encontraba caminando hacia la escuela junto con Sana-senpai y súbitamente se detuvo.

\- Yugi-tan... Tengo algo que decirte - anunció con preocupación.

\- Que ocurre, Sana-senpai? – pregunté imaginándome todo tipo de cosas.

\- Recuerdas a mi hermana mayor, la que se casó el año pasado?

\- Claro! Chizuru-san. Como va su embarazo?

\- Va muy bien. De hecho, su bebé nacerá pronto.

\- Oow, que emoción. Pero porque luces tan preocupada senpai?

\- Bueno. Es que en cuanto nazca el bebé, su esposo y ella vendrán a vivir con nosotros y por esa razón... Papá y mamá decidieron buscar una casa más grande. Eso significa que nos mudaremos pronto, Yugi-tan.

Quedé en shock. Sentí una profunda tristeza... Senpai y yo nos habíamos vuelto tan cercanas durante todo este tiempo.

Nos ayudábamos con todo lo que podíamos y solíamos platicar durante horas.

Aprendimos tanto la una de la otra.

Muchos recuerdos volvieron a mi mente en ese instante.

Le enseñé a cocinar, puesto que una vez quería impresionar a ese chico que le gustaba mediante la comida. Al final, el chico quedó impresionado por sus grandes habilidades culinarias.

Un día la escuché cantando y le rogué para que me enseñara. Recuerdo que al principio fue muy difícil para mí, pero gracias a ella, logré sonar algo bien...

Le ayudé a arreglar su jardín, porque le encantaban las orquídeas pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlas brotar. Después de todo, era cuestión de cambiar la tierra, y pronto nacieron unas hermosas orquídeas blancas.

Cuando quise cambiar mi peinado, ella me ayudó a escoger mi corte de pelo, porque yo tenía serias dudas acerca del flequillo. Pero me animó a probarlo y finalmente me quedó bien.

En fin... Al recordar todo aquello se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Vivimos tantas cosas juntas que no quería pensar en tener a alguien más como vecino.

Sin embargo, debía ser fuerte porque ella se veía bastante triste.

\- Además - continuó - Parece que EL está tramando algo. Y no es nada bueno. Todo es por culpa de las malas amistades.

\- EL? - pregunté - De quién hablas senpai?

\- Ya sabes... EL...

No tuvimos tiempo para seguir hablando ya que llegamos a la escuela y ya había sonado el timbre de inicio de jornada.

La tomé por los hombros mientras le dije:

\- Tranquilízate por favor. Todo saldrá bien. Sí? No estés triste, porque me contagiarás tu pena a mí.

Y con estas palabras entré a mi salón.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila. Aunque seguía en shock por la noticia de senpai, dormí plácidamente en algunas clases, y los maestros no se dieron cuenta. Como yo siempre estudiaba, cada vez que un sensei me preguntaba algo, despertaba, respondía y volvía a dormir.

El día iba perfecto y pronto fue hora de ir a ver la práctica de baloncesto.

Las chicas y yo estábamos charlando como de costumbre cuando de repente, toda la perfección del día se esfumó.

En segundos, el gimnasio se llenó de pandilleros buscapleitos que venían a golpear a los miembros del equipo de baloncesto, en una especie de venganza hacia Miyagi, el recién re-incorporado al equipo.

A pesar de que sabían que si peleaban podrían impedirles la entrada a los campeonatos, los muchachos se defendieron.

El primero en actuar fue Rukawa, lanzado un balón a la cara de uno de esos sujetos, aunque luego fue golpeado. Todos salieron lastimados eventualmente e incluso llegaron Mito-kun y los demás amigos de Sakuragi-kun para ayudarlos.

Las chicas y yo estábamos demasiado asustadas como para hacer algo así que nos mantuvimos al margen. Sin embargo, quedamos sorprendidas por las habilidades para pelear de Sakuragi-kun, Miyagi e incluso Rukawa.

En ausencia del capitán, inteligentemente, Kogure-senpai hizo cerrar puertas y ventanas, y continuó la masacre. No obstante alumnos y maestros se habían congregado en las puertas para saber qué diablos ocurría en el gimnasio.

Luego de que el pelirrojo golpeó a ese tal Tetsuo, y Mito-kun se encargó del que parecía ser el líder. Mitsui Hisashi, apareció Take-kun, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y hermano mayor de Haru y lo puso en su lugar.

Sin embargo Kogure-senpai reveló la verdadera identidad de Mitsui- san: Un jugador estrella de la secundaria que tras sufrir una lesión en primer año de preparatoria, se frustró y cambió completamente su personalidad hasta convertirse en un pandillero.

"Un momento. Donde había escuchado esa historia antes?"

Después, entró el profesor Anzai y al verlo, Mitsui-san se derrumbó. Las lágrimas brotaban copiosamente de sus ojos mientras exclamaba cuánto quería volver a jugar baloncesto.

Sana-senpai entró corriendo al gimnasio detrás del entrenador, se arrodilló al lado de Mitsui-san y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sin dudarlo, él le devolvió el abrazo, encontrando un refugio en ella.

Y ahí lo comprendí todo. Ese misterioso chico que había cambiado su forma de ser, y de quién senpai estaba perdidamente enamorada. Era él.

\- Ya acabó todo, Hisashi - manifestó aliviada Sana-senpai, con una sonrisa en el rostro - Al fin, se terminaron todas estas calamidades.

Pasados un par de días, Sana-senpai y yo nos despedimos. Habíamos prometido que sin importar que tan lejos viviésemos, seguiríamos siendo amigas. Y era una promesa que no romperíamos jamás.

Mitsui-san se cortó el cabello, se arregló los dientes y dejando de lado su orgullo, volvió al equipo de Shohoku. Le dijo a senpai que ahora que había dejado de ser un delincuente, por fin se consideraba apto para estar con ella y empezaron a salir. Los dos parecían muy felices juntos y me alegré por ellos.

El equipo practicaba arduamente ya que dentro de poco iniciarían las preliminares para el torneo nacional de baloncesto. Cada prefectura presentaría dos equipos, el primer y segundo lugar de las preliminares.

El equipo de Shohoku no estaba entre los favoritos, a diferencia de Ryonan, Kainan o Shoyo, pero éste año, el equipo de mi preparatoria, parecía bastante fuerte.

Con Take-kun, Mitsui-san, Miyagi, Rukawa e incluso Sakuragi-kun, la victoria no parecía algo tan lejano.

Poco antes del primer partido, me hallaba pensando en todo esto mientras arreglaba las caléndulas de mi jardín. Desde hace tiempo, había hallado cierto placer en la botánica y los domingos por la mañana me dedicaba plenamente al cuidado de mis plantas.

En eso, oí que un camión se detenía en la casa de al lado.

"Serán los nuevos vecinos?"

Me puse de pie para poder verlos.

Había una mujer joven, esbelta y muy hermosa dirigiendo a los hombres de la mudanza.

\- Sí, lleven esa caja. Saquen eso de ahí, por favor. No, aún no ha llegado.

De repente, reparó en mi presencia y me dirigió una dulce sonrisa.

"Parece una buena persona"

\- Hola! Tú vives en esa casa? – preguntó acercándose.

\- Sí, con mis padres y mis hermanas menores.

\- Bueno. Espero que a partir de ahora podamos llevarnos bien - dijo la mujer con alegría.

\- Sí! - repuse animadamente

Entonces se fijó en mis flores y preguntó:

\- Te gusta la jardinería?

\- Sí, me divierto mucho cuidando mis plantas. Es bastante relajante.

\- Verdad que sí? Yo pienso igual, quizás alguna vez podrías ayudarme a arreglar este jardín. Qué opinas... emm cómo te llamas?

\- Azayaka Yugi. Mucho gusto, señora...

\- Oh, no hacen falta formalidades. Llámame Koko. Sabes Yugi-chan? Me da la impresión de que seremos buenas amigas - y con un guiño de ojo prosiguió diciendo - Bueno, debo seguir arreglando todo esto de la mudanza. Hablaremos luego!

\- Seguro, Koko-san!

Y volví a mi jardín con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Parecía una buena persona.

"Me pregunto si estará casada o tendrá hijos. Ahora que lo pienso, me pareció que la he visto antes... Quién será? Tenía los mismos ojos que alguien conocido. Pero quién? Rayos, olvidé preguntarle su apellido"

Y así me hallaba en medio de esas conjeturas cuando, repentinamente vi un par de ruedas de bicicleta asesinando la caléndula que acababa de arreglar, y posteriormente estrellándose contra la cerca derecha de casa, la que colindaba con la de los nuevos vecinos.

Furiosa por la muerte de mi caléndula, me acerqué a la persona de la bicicleta para ponerla en su lugar. Sin embargo, nunca jamás esperé encontrar a Rukawa dormido encima de la bicicleta estrellada.

\- Maldito Rukawa! Acabas de matar a mi planta y sigues dormido! Al menos haz el favor de despertar! – rugí furiosa.

Y abriendo los ojos, lentamente se puso de pie frente mío.

Maldición, que alto era! Oí que medía 1,87 m. Era 36 cm más alto que yo!

Era la primera vez que estábamos tan cerca. Entonces colocó su mano derecha sobre mi rostro y empezó a acariciarme.

Muerta de vergüenza, lo aparté de un empujón y bramé:

\- Qué diablos haces, idiota?

Con su mirada y su voz estoicas, respondió:

\- Nada. Tenías tierra en la cara.

Incapaz de pelear contra la sangre que subía a mis mejillas, sólo pude mirar el suelo y me quedé así durante un buen rato.

En eso, oí una voz que venía desde el otro lado de la cerca.

\- Kaede! Te confundiste de casa! La nuestra es esta, la de aquí al lado! - dijo Koko-san - Ah... Yugi-chan? Ustedes se conocen? Qué sorpresa! Entonces nos llevaremos aún mejor. No lo creen?

Y así fue como los Rukawa se convirtieron en mis vecinos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.- Orquídeas de nostalgia. Debo aprender a decir que no.

Entré corriendo a mi casa y deseé no salir nunca más de ahí. En seguida llamé a casa de Haru para contarle lo sucedido pero su hermano me contestó diciendo que ella y su madre habían ido a visitar a su abuela a la ciudad vecina.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación, aseguré la ventana y corrí las cortinas, y decidí ocupar mi tarde en algo productivo dentro de casa, por lo que estudié e hice mis tareas. Acabé alrededor de las 5 y fue entonces que Ui me llamó desde el patio.

\- Yugi-nee, la nueva vecina vino a buscarte.

"¿Heh? ¿Qué querrá? Bueno, no tengo ningún problema con ella. Lo único que me molesta es ese tipo"

Abrí la ventana y saqué la cabeza por allí para que mi hermana me oyera.

\- Está bien, bajo en seguida! - respondí

Salí a la puerta principal y me encontré con que Koko-san me esperaba afuera.

\- Yugi-chan, serías tan amable de ayudarme con el jardín? - preguntó con una sonrisa tan amable que fui incapaz de negarme.

Sin embargo no quería toparme de nuevo con ese sujeto por lo que rápidamente estiré mi cuello para ver sí rondaba por ahí.

\- Si buscas a Kaede, él se fue hace un rato a practicar baloncesto.

\- ¿Qué? No no claro que no.. No estoy buscándolo ni nada parecido - balbuceé haciendo todo lo posible por no parecer estúpida.

-Descuida, no le contaré nada - concedió mientras me guiñaba un ojo - Vamos rápido, así acabaremos pronto.

\- Koko-san, no estaba buscándolo! - repetí más calmada.

\- Sí sí, claro.. Vamos!

"Me ignoró completamente!"

Fui a buscar mis herramientas y luego caminamos hasta su patio. Ahí, me mostró las flores que había comprado: rosas, tulipanes, orquídeas, lirios, hibiscos, y muchas otras... Se había explayado.

"Rayos, son demasiadas. ¿Cómo espera que pueda acomodar todas?"

Como leyendo mis pensamientos, se apresuró a decir:

\- Naturalmente, no pondremos todas. Algunas te las daré. Acabo de volver de la floristería y compré varias pensando en ti.

Nuevamente, me dirigió una sonrisa sincera. Qué amable era esta mujer!

\- Bueno, manos a la obra - dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

Y tras reír por nuestra coincidencia, comenzamos a trabajar.

Nos entregamos por completo a nuestra labor durante una hora sin descanso.

Empecé ablandando la tierra para poder trasplantar las flores.

Primero colocamos las rosas al frente de la entrada, para provocar una buena primera impresión a las futuras visitas. Eran blancas, mi color favorito para las rosas.

Luego pusimos los tulipanes rojos a un lado del camino hasta la puerta, flanqueando toda la longitud del sendero, para inducir una ruta agradable a quien fuera a entrar a la casa.

Acomodamos los lirios atigrados en los laterales, en unas pequeñas plataformas para hacer que fueran más notorios.

Y por último, como ya no había más lugar en el jardín, plantamos los hibiscos en macetas que llevamos hasta la puerta principal, una a cada lado. Las orquídeas no las puse, porque aún seguían vivas las que Sana-senpai y yo habíamos puesto. Al verlas ahí me dio tanta, tanta nostalgia, que Koko-san lo notó.

\- Algo anda mal, Yugi-chan?

\- Eh? No, para nada. Sólo estaba recordando cuando planté estas orquídeas con mi amiga Sana, la anterior vecina - dije con suavidad.

Los recuerdos de aquel día volvieron momentáneamente, dejándome impregnada de una sensación de melancolía.

\- Ehhh.. Eran muy amigas? – interrogó la mujer que estaba a mi lado.

\- Sí, y la extraño bastante - repuse con mucho pesar.

Entonces ella puso su mano sobre mi hombro para confortarme.

\- Eres una buena chica, Yugi. No me gusta verte triste. Vamos, sonríe!

No dejaba de sorprenderme la dulzura de esta persona. Por lo que, puse mi mejor sonrisa para agradecer su amabilidad.

\- Así me gusta! Ya terminamos! Entre dos se avanza más rápido, no crees?. Entremos a tomar algo!

Asentí enérgicamente y la seguí hasta la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador, sirvió dos vasos de jugo de durazno y se sentó a mi lado. Pude observar que aún había muchas cajas por desempacar.

Después de un largo silencio que empezaba a ponerse un tanto incómodo, Koko-san me dijo:

\- Así que tú y Kaede son compañeros de salón. Que coincidencia tan grande, ¿no?

\- Jejeje cómo sabe eso? – pregunté escudriñando en mi memoria para ver si yo se lo había comentado.

\- ¿Cómo que cómo lo sé? Él me lo dijo! - repuso ella.

\- ¿Heh? ¿En serio? No pensé que el prestara atención a lo que sucede en el salón – afirmé antes de beber un largo trago.

Koko-san dejó escapar una risita.

\- Oye, puede que sea algo distraído, pero definitivamente mi hijo sabe todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Probablemente.

En ese punto casi me ahogo con el jugo.

"¿Acaso dijo 'mi hijo'? Y yo que había estado pensando todo este tiempo que ella era su hermana mayor... Si luce tan joven..."

\- No me crees, ¿verdad? - continuó - Desde niño Kaede fue muy callado, pero aun así él se preocupa mucho por los demás. Siempre está observando todo lo que ocurre en su entorno. Sin embargo, nunca tuvo amigos de verdad. Nunca llevó a nadie a casa para jugar o hacer tareas y todo esto empeoró cuando empezó a practicar baloncesto. Es decir, me alegro que sienta pasión por algo en lo que es bueno, pero creo que sería positivo para el que tuviera más amistades.

Rukawa no era tan callado, precisamente. Él hablaba, pero sólo para insultar a la gente o para denotar defectos ajenos. Si no tenía amigos, era porque él mismo alejaba a los demás. Era un sujeto detestable, sin escrúpulos. Pero no podía decirle semejantes cosas a ella. No podía romper la ilusión de madre de Koko-san, por lo que permanecí en silencio.

De súbito, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y con voz firme dijo:

\- Por esa razón, te lo encargo. Quiero que tú le ayudes a incorporarse a su ambiente. Por favor, Yugi-chan, apóyalo!

Abrí grandes los ojos, sorprendida por esa petición. Obviamente no quería nada con ese tipo, pero tampoco quería destruir su ideal.

\- Po-por qué tengo que ser yo? - pregunté temblorosa mientras una gota de sudor empezaba a formarse en mi sien.

\- Yugi-chan, tú eres la primera amiga de Kaede que conozco. Eres la única a quién puedo pedirle esto.

Incapaz de negarme, asentí al tiempo que respondía con voz aún más temblorosa.

\- De acuerdo, Koko-san.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, como si fuera yo la salvadora que tanto había esperado. Transmitía tanta paz que le devolví el abrazo.

"Bueno, ésta podría ser una buena oportunidad para que Haru y ese sujeto se conozcan"

De repente sentí un escalofrió recorriendo mi espalda y volteé sólo para encontrarme con Rukawa, mirando extrañado y un tanto perturbado cómo su madre me abrazaba mientras lloraba.

Ella se percató de su presencia y lo miró mientras, le daba la bienvenida con voz muy alegre y se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Emm.. Creo que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa - manifesté mientras me ponía de pie.

\- Oh sí, está bien. En serio, muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda, pequeña. No sólo respecto al jardín - dijo guiñando un ojo.

"Acaba de llamarme pequeña..."

\- No es problema, Koko-san - dije con la sonrisa menos forzada que pude poner.

\- Bueno, gracias nuevamente – y mirando hacia el recién llegado, ordenó - Kaede, acompáñala a casa.

\- Nooo! - dije con más intensidad de la necesaria - Bueno, quiero decir, es aquí al lado y no hay problema, puedo ir sola.

\- Entonces subiré a mi cuarto - exclamó él

\- Claro que no. Insisto. Acompáñala, hijo - dijo con tanta autoridad que no pudimos refutar su mandato.

Salimos juntos hasta el jardín y le dije que a partir que ahí iría sola hasta mi casa.

Observé embelesada el hermoso color anaranjado del cielo. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, y el paisaje que ofrecía era increíble. Una suave brisa llevó hasta mi nariz el perfume de las flores recién colocadas, brindándome la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho. Después de todo, había sido un gran día.

Me despedí y estaba caminando de regreso cuando Rukawa me tomó firmemente por la muñeca.

\- ¿Qué estas ha...

\- Gracias – interrumpió mirando hacia el pasto.

\- Huh? – pregunté incrédula.

\- Que gracias. Hace tiempo no veía así de feliz a mi madre. Creo que has sido tú la causante. Por eso estoy agradecido. Te debo una.

"Entonces sí era verdad que se preocupa mucho por las personas de su alrededor"

Sorprendida ante tales palabras que jamás imaginé que él podría pronunciar, respondí con toda honestidad.

\- No tienes por qué agradecerme. Siempre es un placer ayudar a los demás.

Tras dar esta respuesta sentí el rubor aflorando en mis mejillas. No me importó y seguí sonriendo.

\- Bueno, eso era lo que quería decirte. Ahora vete.

Acababa de arruinar el momento. Ya volvía a ser el mismo cretino de siempre. Pero en lugar de enojarme, me provocó una gran risa y me fui mientras daba carcajadas.

"Yugi, realmente tienes que hacer algo con respecto a ese rubor tuyo"

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Muchísimas gracias por todos sus buenos comentarios y su apoyo. Realmente lo aprecio! Sientanse libres de opinar lo que se les venga a la mente para así poder mejorar mi historia :3 Ahhh y minamicchi, ya tenía planeado algo así. Solo esperen y verán! ;) Gracias nuevamente!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.- Malditas ventanas. Menos mal sólo fue un sueño.

\- Onee-chan! - llamó la mayor de las mellizas.

\- Que ocurre, Ruri?

\- Hace tiempo que no tomamos un baño las tres juntas... Hagámoslo ahora! Que dices?

La verdad me daba pereza pero no podía decirle que no a mis bellas hermanitas. Así que acepté.

\- Pues ciertamente, ha pasado un buen rato.. Está bien, vayamos!

Luego de haber realizado la primer parte del baño, nos metimos a la tina caliente, desbordando el agua humeante por los lados.

\- Aaah que relajante! - manifestó Ruri

Ella era siempre tan escandalosa y efusiva, pero era su manera de ser, todo lo contrario a Ui, quién pronunciaba solamente la cantidad necesaria de palabras.

Empezaba a liberar mis tensiones y sentirme mejor después del día tan agotador. Enterarme de que Rukawa sería mi vecino, ayudar a su madre con la jardinería y recibir las gracias por parte de ese sujeto, habían hecho de este día, uno muy cansador. Cerré los ojos y me hundí en el agua, cuando ambas soltaron al unísono:

\- Que pasa con el nuevo vecino, onee-chan?

Me incorporé de golpe por lo repentinas que fueron sus palabras.

\- Así que desde el principio planearon interrogarme sobre esto, verdad? - inquirí irritada.

\- Sí - se limitó a confirmar la menor.

\- Es que, onee-chan... - empezó la mayor - Pareces tan cercana a él.. Y no nos habías contado nada sobre nadie... Por eso tenemos curiosidad de saber que pasa entre ustedes.

\- No digan cosas tan raras, por Dios! Es el muchacho de quién Haru-chan está enamorada. Jamás sería tan idiota como para involucrarme con él. Además, es grosero, antipático y muy agresivo.

\- Eso no es lo que vimos hoy, Yugi-nee – repuso fríamente Ui.

\- Sí, te veías muy apegada a él. Como si ya fueran amigos de tiempo y aún más, como si...

\- Como si qué, Ruri? - pregunté al borde del colapso.

Dudando por un segundo sí continuar o callarse, gritó:

\- Como si se gustaran!

Tuve que respirar profundo para aplacar mis ganas de golpearla.

\- Además - continuó - No era el con quién pasaste la noche en el almacén de la escuela la otra vez?

Me levanté de repente, molesta por haber escuchado semejantes tonterías de mis hermanas.

\- Suficiente. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

Y sin más, salí de la tina.

Me envolví en una toalla y tomé otra para secarme el pelo. Estaba tan molesta que cerré los ojos para pensar en algo más. Salí del baño y me metí a mi cuarto, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Encendí la luz y me disponía a quitarme la toalla para ponerme mi pijama cuando una brisa helada se coló por la ventana de mi habitación, la que estaba en la cabecera de la cama.

Me acerqué a cerrarla y decidí abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrarme con los de Rukawa, abiertos de par en par mientras me encontraba frente a él, semidesnuda.

Me explico: mi ventana daba exactamente con otra de la casa vecina. Es decir apenas estaban separadas apenas por un par de metros.

Fue tal la conmoción que tardé un par de segundos en reaccionar. El igual se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer.

Entonces cerré de un tirón las cortinas y me arrojé a la cama mientras grité:

\- Maldito pervertido! Porque demonios estas espiándome, idiota?

\- No estoy espiándote. ¿Qué razón tendría para hacerlo? - cuestionó con la voz algo exaltada.

\- Claro que estás haciéndolo. Sino entonces, por qué estás ahí? - grité enojada.

\- Porque aquí vivo.

\- Eso ya lo sé, tarado. Me refiero a que porque estás en ese cuarto?

\- Porque es mi dormitorio.

"Qué? Pero si recuerdo específicamente que senpai dijo que ese cuarto no era apto para usarlo de dormitorio por que no llegaba el sol y era muy oscuro y.. Y... Ah. Ya veo, es perfecto para él, que duerme todo el tiempo"

\- Como sea, procura mantener tu ventana cerrada todo el tiempo.

\- No quiero. Hazlo tú.

\- Porque yo? Si yo vivo desde antes acá!

Luego de eso ya no respondió así que aseguré la ventana y cerré las cortinas.

Me aparté todo lo que pude, y comencé a vestirme.

Me coloque el pijama, me cepillé el pelo y me recosté dispuesta a descansar después del pesado día que tuve.

\- Huh? Koko-san? Qué ocurre?

\- Yugi, vas atrasada a la escuela. Toma este bento y entrégaselo a Kaede. Corre!

\- Sí! Está bien!

Corrí y me fijé en mi reloj. Las 11:30 a.m.? Caray, iba cuatro horas atrasada. Pero ¿en qué momento pasó tan rápido la hora? Vaya y ¿dónde están mis zapatos? ¿Por qué salí descalza de casa?

"No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso. Debo llegar rápido. Ahh por fin veo la escuela."

Entré apuradísima buscando a Rukawa para entregarle su almuerzo.

No estaba por ningún lado.

Pronto sería hora de almorzar y no alcanzaría a darle el bento que preparó Koko-san con tanto amor.

A lo lejos vi a las chicas de su club de admiradoras y me acerqué a ellas.

\- Oigan disculpen, donde está Rukawa?

Todas voltearon a verme como si yo fuera un bicho raro. Entonces, en coro me dijeron:

\- Estúpida Azayaka. No porque ahora vivan juntos significa que puedas tratarlo tan amigablemente.

Me sorprendió mucho lo que dijeron. ¿De dónde habían sacado tal información?

\- ¿Que vivimos juntos? Claro que no, sólo somos vecinos.

\- Pero sus habitaciones están muy cerca, no? Es casi lo mismo. Además... ¿Por qué viniste vestida así a la escuela?

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan?

Y recién fue que reparé en mi atuendo. Apenas la toalla de baño me cubría y estaba descalza.

La tomé con las manos y salí corriendo de allí, con lágrimas de vergüenza en los ojos mientras aquellas locas me gritaban.

\- Traidora, traidora!

Desperté exaltada y me di cuenta de que había sido sólo un sueño y agradecí al cielo por ello. Nunca en la vida me había sentido tan feliz de estar despierta.

Aunque pronto me fijé en la hora y ya iba tarde para la escuela.

Me vestí rápidamente y bajé las escaleras corriendo. Comí el arroz y las demás guarniciones y subí nuevamente a cepillarme los dientes pero aun habiendo hecho esto lo más rápido posible iba retrasada.

\- Ya me voy! - grité.

\- Que te vaya bien! - respondió mi familia.

Corrí hasta la esquina y como me cansé demasiado, el resto del camino decidí hacerlo a paso normal pero constante.

Calculé que si mantenía ese ritmo llegaría tan sólo con diez minutos de retraso. Bueno, no era tan malo.

Paré en un cruce esperando a que el semáforo cambiara de color y en ese momento una bicicleta se detuvo a mi lado.

Volteé para ceder el paso y lo vi.

\- Rukawa!? Deja de perseguirme!

Irritado, respondió:

\- Enana idiota, no te estoy siguiendo. Vamos a la misma escuela, ¿lo recuerdas?

Por fin el semáforo cambió y continué caminando tan rápido como pude. Rukawa se mantenía a mi lado, forzando a la bicicleta a ir demasiado despacio.

\- Tsk. Eres muy lenta. Sube. Te llevo.

\- ¿Qué? No quiero.

Pero sin esperar mi consentimiento, me tomó por la cintura y me sentó en la parte de atrás de su bicicleta.

\- ¿Qué haces? - pregunté molesta pero a la vez aliviada por que no llegaría tarde a la escuela.

\- Te dije que te debía una por lo de mi madre. Te estoy devolviendo el favor.

Avergonzada, respondí con un hilo de voz:

\- No era necesario...

\- Cállate, enana.

\- Está bien, pero no vayas a dormirte mientras manejas la bicicleta.

No dijo nada más. A pesar de que llevaba peso extra, avanzábamos bastante rápido y la brisa me estaba despeinando, así que me acerqué un poco a él, para que su cuerpo me cubriera del viento. Entonces sentí una fragancia deliciosa.

Repentinamente me encontré imaginando qué tipo de colonia y que marca de shampoo utilizaría y me di un regaño mental por pensar en semejantes disparates.

El día estaba precioso y la temperatura era ideal. El sol ya empezaba a calentar y la frescura de la primavera se sentía de maravilla. Sin embargo no podía disfrutar de tal ambiente porque iba pegada a la espalda de este tipo.

Además, me preocupaba que alguien nos viera...

Tras acercarnos más a la escuela, me armé de valor para decirle lo que estaba planeando pedirle.

\- Oye...

-Hmm?

\- Podrías... Podrías dejarme una cuadra antes de la escuela?

Sentí un leve movimiento, como si lo que le dije le hubiera molestado.

\- Y eso por qué? – preguntó con un tono de voz raro, que nunca le había escuchado antes.

"Podría ser... decepción?"

Ignorando la nueva faceta suya que acababa de descubrir, respondí:

\- ¿Cómo que por qué? Simplemente no quiero que se inicien rumores erróneos acerca de nosotros y si nos ven llegando juntos, eso es exactamente lo que ocurrirá.

Entonces frenó en seco, provocando que me golpee contra su espalda.

\- Ten cuidado, torpe! – dije intentando no caerme.

\- Listo, una cuadra antes - pronunció arrastrando las palabras.

\- Estás bromeando, verdad? Faltan como tres cuadras... – grité molesta.

Pero no me dijo nada y se fue rápidamente.

Inflé los cachetes en gesto de resignación y me dispuse a caminar el trayecto que faltaba.

"Ups... Creo que lo hice enojar"


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.- Actuando por impulso. Espera ¿por qué estoy sonriendo?

Rukawa Kaede no me dirigió la palabra durante casi tres semanas. Bueno, tampoco era como que hablábamos mucho. Pero todas las miradas accidentales que ocurrían de cuando en cuando, o las veces en que me llamaba enana idiota, no volvieron a suceder durante ese lapso.

Además, las veces en que nos topábamos en el vecindario, me ignoraba completamente.

En parte me sentía aliviada de ya no tener que hacer grandes esfuerzos para evitarlo, pues el ya estaba haciéndolo. Pero por otra parte, sentía como si algo me faltara. Sin embargo empezaba a adivinar qué me ocurría y ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

Tras contarle a Haru que mi nuevo vecino era Rukawa, se apresuró a ir a visitarme, mas no logró verlo.. Quedamos como un par de locas cuando nos asomamos a mi ventana esperando encontrarlo allí.

Koko-san abrió la cortina de repente y nos encontró a escasos centímetros de su ventana.

Sólo pude presentarlas y Haru se avergonzó tanto que escapó corriendo.

Mientras tanto, el equipo de Shohoku venció a varias otras secundarias del estado, y empezaba a perfilarse como uno de los favoritos. El próximo partido que tendrían sería contra Shoyo, el finalista del campeonato pasado.

El día del juego, los muchachos se veían nerviosos, en especial Sakuragi-kun, ya que era el primer partido que jugaba como titular. Inclusive antes de jugar, los estudiantes de la preparatoria Shoyo animaban tanto a sus jugadores, que empezaba a ser irritante. No quería ni imaginarme como seria el resto del partido, y quizás este ambiente iba a influir negativamente en el desempeño de los jugadores de Shohoku.

Sin embargo, Rukawa lucía confiado como siempre. Realizó un par de jugadas exepcionales, pero no las vi, por que me forcé a mi misma a desviar la mirada.

Después de iniciarse el segundo tiempo, uno de los amigos de Sakuragi-kun apareció con unas botellas de refresco para poder hacer ruido y asi animar al equipo.

Harta de la barra del equipo contrario, me apunté para gritar. Sin embargo, Noma-san había traído las botellas llenas y no me quedó más remedio que beber rápidamente.

Tras acabar el refresco, empezamos a gritar porras para los muchachos y a golpear la baranda con las botellas.

No obstante, nuestros gritos se perdían entre los de los que estaban a favor del equipo contrario.

Entonces durante uno de los tiempo fuera a favor de Shoyo, los estudiantes de aquella escuela, que no se callaban, me hicieron enojar.

Había llegado a mi límite y sin poder reprimirme les grité con toda la intensidad que pude:

\- Ni siquiera están jugando en este momento! Empiecen a animarlos cuando el partido se reanude, maldición... Sus porras son bastante molestas, saben? ¿Que acaso no pueden callarse por un instante?

Dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, me llevé ambas manos a la boca y me senté rápidamente. Intenté esconderme detrás de Haru, pero fue inútil.

Todos los espectadores voltearon a verme. El estadio entero quedó en silencio durante unos segundos y entonces todos estallaron en risas. Incluso los jugadores de Shoyo. Incluso los jugadores de Shohoku. También los de Kainan y Ryonan.

"Porque diablos acabo de decir eso? Actué por impulso... Que vergüenza... Pero bueno, al menos se callaron"

Al final, Shohoku ganó 62 - 60 y pasaron a las finales. El próximo partido sería contra Kainan, el equipo más fuerte de la prefectura de Kanagawa.

Al acabar el partido, las chicas querían felicitar al equipo por su gran victoria.

Pero como me daba pereza caminar hasta los vestidores, me quedé atrás con la excusa de que iba a ir al baño porque había tomado mucho refresco. En realidad me quedé vagando por el vestíbulo del estadio.

Observé los posters de las paredes, y luego me senté en un banco esperando que mis amigas volvieran.

De repente sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado y me hablaba con voz burlona.

\- Lo que hiciste durante el tiempo fuera fue muy temerario.

Me di la vuelta a ver quién se estaba mofando de mí y me encontré con un sujeto que se me hacía conocido de algún lugar pero no recordaba precisamente de dónde.

\- Esto... Disculpa... ¿Te conozco? - respondí hurgando entre mis recuerdos.

Parecía sorprendido de que no supiera su identidad.

\- No sabes quién soy? Soy Sendoh!

"¿Sendoh? ¿Conozco algún Sendoh?"

\- Mmm no, lo siento... No sé el nombre de casi nadie y tengo suerte de recordar el mío propio. No sé quién eres - repliqué avergonzada de mi frágil memoria.

"Sendoh, Sendoh, Sendoh, Sendoh. ¿Dónde había oído ese apellido antes?"

Entonces se me vino a la mente la imagen de Rukawa y Sakuragi-kun diciendo que iban a derrotar a un tal Sendoh.

\- Ahhh - grité de pronto porque al fin pude acordarme - El de Ryonan?

\- Jaja siii, ese mismo – respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción de haber sido finalmente recordado.

\- Y ¿Cómo me conoces? Jamás habíamos hablado antes... – cuestioné un tanto abochornada.

\- Recuerdas el partido de práctica entre tu preparatoria y la mía?

Asentí despacio rememorando ese día.

\- Bueno, ¿recuerdas que Uozumi golpeó a Akagi y lo mandó a la enfermería? Hiciste algo parecido a lo de hoy, es decir, empezaste a gritar que aquello había sido una falta que merecía expulsión directa e hiciste tal escándalo que por eso te recuerdo. Aunque, ¿quién podría olvidar algo así?...

Volví a asentir retraídamente, evocando esa vez que como muchas otras, había sido presa de mis impulsividades.

Su voz me sacó de mis remembranzas:

\- Aún no se tu nombre... Te gustaría decírmelo?

"¿Este sujeto Sendoh estaba intentando ligar conmigo? Que patético acercamiento, pero bueno, le daré puntos por valentía. O quizás ¿será descaro? Como sea, se lo diré y me alejaré sutilmente. Eso haré"

\- Azayaka Yugi, un placer conocerte, amigo Sendoh. Pero ya me tengo que ir... Mis amigas me esperan... Adiós!

Y escapé corriendo de allí.

Después de haber competido con esos rivales tan poderosos y de haber salido victoriosos, volver a la rutina de la escuela parecía tan aburrido...

Dos días luego del partido, me encontraba encima del pupitre intentando conciliar el sueño. La próxima clase que tendríamos sería con el maestro Nagato, el tutor, y decidiriamos que hacer para el festival cultural.

Pero eso a mi no me importaba en lo absoluto ya que el año pasado tuve una mala experiencia en el festival. Además sólo quería concentrarme en ignorar a Rukawa... Y últimamente aquello se estaba volviendo muy difícil.

Gire mi cabeza encima de la mesa y la apoyé sobre mi brazo para verlo. Estaba dormido como siempre y recordé que seguía enojado por lo de la otra vez.

"Debería disculparme? Naaa.. No hice nada malo."

El maestro entró al salón y empezó a hablar sobre sus típicas tonterías. Luego pidió a la delegada de la clase, Aoyama Tsukiko que expusiera las propuestas para el festival.

"Quizás si le explico que a una amiga mía le gusta el y por eso no quería que nos vieran juntos... No! Claro que no! No puedo delatar a Haru."

\- Bueno, muchachos - empezó a hablar Tsuki-chan - las proposiciones que tenemos son las siguientes.

Tsuki-chan y yo habíamos sido compañeras en la secundaria. Ella era muy ingenua, a veces demasiado y por eso todos abusaban de su amabilidad. Pero sin duda la consideraba una buena amiga.

\- Número uno: Un café de maids.

Las chicas no opinaron y de hecho vi que algunas ponían mueca de disgusto, mientras que los chicos empezaron a aplaudir, imaginandose a las muchachas en vestidos cortos.

"Eso es tan común..."

Tsuki-chan continuó:

\- La segunda opción es hacer una casa embrujada.

Absolutamente nadie dijo nada. Parece que el plan no les entusiasmaba.

"No los culpo. Es un idea absurda"

\- Tercera alternativa: una obra de teatro.

Algunos parecieron entusiasmados ante tal idea. Oí a unas chicas cerca mío fantasear con que Rukawa sería un excelente protagonista.

"Un completo cliché. Es algo típico de los mangas shojo. Además aquel sujeto no tiene madera de actor. Lo único que le sale bien es el baloncesto y dormir. Lo detesto."

\- Bueno, parece que la tercera opción es la que más llama la atención - afirmó Nagato-sensei - Entonces decidido, haremos la obra de teatro.

Sin embargo una chica cuyo nombre no recordaba, se levantó de su asiento e informó que el salón 1-4 ya estaba presentando una tragedia dramática.

\- Entonces no hay remedio... Tendremos que hacer el café o la casa embrujada - manifestó resignado el maestro.

\- Un momento - habló Tsuki-chan - Tengo una idea.

Sentí clavada su mirada en mi y pude adivinar sus intenciones. Sin embargo fingí que estaba dormida y no me moví en lo absoluto.

Tsukiko empezó a contar algo que desearía haber dejado en el olvido para siempre:

\- El año pasado, Azayaka-san y yo fuimos compañeras en la secundaria Kitamura. Se decidió que una de nuestras compañeras cantaría unas canciones de la popular idol Kuujo para el festival cultural. Sin embargo el día de la presentación, ella enfermó y tuvo que ser reemplazada de último minuto por otra persona que cantara bien. Quién la reemplazó fue Azayaka-san.

Oí comentarios de sorpresa y sentí muchas miradas encima mío, pero seguí fingiendo estar dormida.

\- Gracias a la actuación de ella - prosiguió Tsuki-chan - Ganamos el primer lugar. Ella canta muy bien. Por esa razón, creo que deberíamos confiarle este festival.

\- Azayaka, se que no estas dormida. Así que haz el favor de levantarte y responder a lo que dijo la delegada - ordenó el maestro Nagato.

Me levanté lentamente, maldiciendo al profesor en mi mente y con el tono más amable que pude pone dije:

\- Me niego a cantar una canción de moda otra vez. Declino la oferta, gracias.

Y sin más, volví a tirarme encima del banco. Los recuerdos de aquella melodía pegajosa y sin sentido y poses más absurdas que los anime de chicas mágicas me asaltaron provocándome náuseas.

Nagato-sensei empezó a ladrar.

\- No puedes negarte, no tenemos otra opción.. Haremos la presentación musical, así que levántate para empezar a organizar todo.

"¿Por qué lo decidieron sin consultarme?"

Seguí en el banco sin moverme y sin emitir respuesta por un largo rato, lo cual provocó la irá del maestro.

\- Si no vas a cooperar, sal del aula. Estás aquí sin ser útil, y además te dije que no quería que te duermas.

Me levanté sin decir palabra dispuesta a irme cuando el sensei reparó en el sujeto que se encontraba roncando a pocos metros de mi.

\- Y tú también sal del aula, Rukawa!

El susodicho se levanto inmediatamente y sin oponer resistencia salió detrás de mi.

Era la primera vez que íbamos a estar tan cerca después del incidente de la bicicleta y por alguna razón en la cual no quería pensar, me sentía nerviosa.

Nos paramos fuera de la clase, uno a cada lado de la puerta y giré mi cabeza para verlo.

Lo encontré dando cabeceadas, pues estaba intentando dormir de parado.

Quise reírme pero no lo hice para no despertarlo, y en lugar de ello, sólo pude sonreír conteniendo las carcajadas.

Entonces me propiné una bofetada mental.

"Porque diablos estas mirando a Rukawa mientras sonríes?"

Decidí alejarme de allí, cuando escuché una voz chillona que detestaba desde el fondo de mi alma.

\- Ahh, Azayaka. ¿Te echaron de tu clase? Jajaja que patética eres.

\- Guardate tus comentarios, Suzuhara - le pedí

Entonces se fijó en Rukawa, quien ahora estaba despierto, y cambiando su actitud a una hipócrita dulzura le dijo:

\- Rukawa-kun.. Te invito oficialmente a la obra de teatro que realizará mi clase para el festival cultural. Haremos "Romeo y Julieta" y yo seré la protagonista.

El no le respondió y siguió tratando de dormir de pie.

Volviendose hacia mi, Suzuhara empezó a presumir de su papel en esa trillada obra.

\- Ya verás que esta vez te ganaré. El anterior año tu salón ganó por pena. No había manera de que tu ridícula presentación hubiera podido ganar. Pero es que el comité decidió darles el premio para que no se sintieran mal.

Yo solía ignorar las estupideces que soltaba esa chica pero aquello realmente me ofendió. Claro que ganamos por que lo merecíamos. Lo que decía no tenía sentido.

Me hervía la sangre y me acerqué a ella.

\- Eso ya lo veremos - proferí escupiendo las palabras.

Me hizo una mueca y regresó a su clase, dándome un golpe con su hombro al pasar a mi lado.

Con toda la rabia del mundo y siendo presa de mis incontrolables impulsos, abrí de repente la puerta deslizante del salón y anuncie triunfante:

\- Está bien, lo haré.. Pero será a mi manera. De acuerdo?

Todos se me quedaron mirando sorprendidos y entonces estallaron en vitoreos.

Aparentemente, acababa de salvar el festival cultural del salón 1-10.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Sé que la historia está avanzando muy muuuuuy lentamente, pero prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán más interantes. Seguí el consejo de Sakurakissu, aunque había pensado en Sendoh, pero no sé... No me animaba a introducirlo, pero ya lo hice y espero que se me ocurra algún gran rol para el. Y bueno, ya estoy trabajando en el POV así tambien como en un capítulo especial para Sana y Mitsui. Gracias por todos los comentarios! En serio, son como mi combustible para seguir escribiendo! :3


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.- ¿Pánico escénico? Por favor, yo no sufro de eso.

Ni bien pronuncié aquellas palabras de aceptación me arrepentí. Nuevamente había actuado por impulso. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Mis compañeros me miraban esperanzados, por lo que no pude retractarme. Debía hacerlo.

El aula entera estaba en silencio, expectantes a que yo dijera algo más, mas no se me ocurría que. Recordé entonces un manga que leí hace tiempo y decidí que copiaría lo que hicieron en aquella historia.

\- B-bueno - empecé diciendo indecisa - Voy a cantar. Pero cantaré canciones de mi agrado y no pistas comerciales con ridículos pasos de baile.

\- Está bien, si vas a ayudar puedes volver a entrar al aula. Rukawa, entra tú también - dijo el sensei, satisfecho por mi colaboración.

Ingresamos al salón pero el maestro me obligó a quedarme adelante para organizar la presentación. Rukawa se dirigió lentamente hacia su banco y se tendió allí, pero no cerró los ojos. Me observaba fijamente.

\- Alguien aquí toca algún instrumento musical? – pregunté - Tengo la idea de que sea como un concierto, con música en vivo y una estupenda y muy elaborada iluminación.

Un muchacho levantó la mano, se puso de pie y anunció presuntuosamente.

\- Yo toco la batería

\- Perfecto, Iwai-kun - felicitó Tsuki-chan, la delegada de la clase.

\- Además - siguió Iwai - Noda y Shinomiya van a la misma academia musical que yo, sólo que ellos tocan guitarra.

Me sorprendió bastante saber que habían sujetos con conocimientos musicales en mi salón y me sorprendió todavía más saber que Shinomiya era uno de ellos ya que era bastante tímido. Pero con dos guitarras y una batería ya teníamos más que suficiente para llevar a cabo la idea que se me había ocurrido.

\- Fabuloso! - dije - Entonces hoy nos reuniremos para ensayar. ¿Pueden?

Los tres asintieron a la vez. El tener la certeza de que no estaría sola en el escenario, me dio seguridad y empezaba a irse el arrepentimiento, dando lugar a un gran entusiasmo.

\- Yo también puedo ayudar para armar bien el espectáculo - exclamó repentinamente un muchacho cuyo nombre no sabía - Mi tío es ingeniero de sonido e iluminación. Podría pedirle que me enseñe!

\- Nosotras también ayudaremos! - dijeron al unísono cuatro chicas que estaban en el club de costura - Podemos confeccionar unos trajes bonitos para ustedes.

Todo empezaba a tomar forma. Ya teníamos ropa, espectáculo y una banda. Me sentí embargada por una inexplicable pero excitante ansiedad

\- Genial! - concedí emocionada - Todo saldrá bien. Podríamos incluso ganar.

El timbre anunciando el fin de aquel período sonó entonces y Nagato-sensei se puso a hablar sobre su materia antes de irse.

De camino a mi asiento, me acerqué a Iwai, Noda y Shinomiya.

\- Muchachos, en donde y a qué hora les viene bien reunirnos para ensayar?

Iwai respondió:

\- La verdad preferiría que fuera en mi casa, porque trasladar la batería es muy complicado. La hora me da igual, decídanlo ustedes.

\- Les parece después de clases? - inquirí alegremente.

\- Por mí no hay problema... Pero... Emm... No... No importa. Lo discutiremos esta tarde - dijo Noda.

\- De acuerdo, los veo a la salida! - afirmé alegremente.

Al acabar las clases, me excusé con las chicas por no ir a ver la práctica de baloncesto, y me fui con los muchachos hacia la casa de Iwai.

\- Noda-san, que era lo que dijiste que discutiríamos después? - interrogué curiosa.

\- Ah, pues verán. Yo apenas empecé con la guitarra hace cuatro meses. Aún soy un novato, pero estoy dispuesto a practicar mucho para que esta presentación salga bien.

\- No hay problema! Ya verás que con esfuerzo y ensayo lograremos armar una buena presentación - afirmé decidida.

\- De acuerdo, Azayaka. El otro problema es que Shinomiya es muy tímido. El lleva tocando la guitarra casi unos tres años y es muy bueno... Pero ni siquiera tuvo el valor para explicar esto y por eso me pidió a mí, su mejor amigo, que se los contara.

Voltee a verlo y lo encontré mirando el piso, con la cara colorada.

\- Vaya... - resoplé un tanto sorprendida - Pueees, ya se le irá perdiendo la vergüenza, ya lo verán!

Lo dije así, aunque la verdad me preocupaba su falta de valor. ¿Cómo tocaría en frente de tantas personas, sí era tan vergonzoso?

Iwai vivía bastante lejos de la escuela, ya que tuvimos que tomar un autobús. Me pregunté cómo harían los alumnos que vivían a gran distancia de Shohoku y entonces me acordé de Rukawa...

"Es una bendición que vivamos tan cerca de la escuela"

Pero ante tal pensamiento, sacudí la cabeza para sacarlo de mi mente.

Por fin llegamos a casa de Iwai y nos dirigimos al garaje, donde tenía su batería.

\- ¿Qué tipo de música escuchan? - les pregunté - Yo escucho bastante hard rock y heavy metal, pero creo que ese género no es muy popular entre nuestros compañeros. Por eso estaba pensando en que podían tocar algo de rock alternativo o cosas por el estilo. ¿Les gusta la idea? Luego pensé en qué canciones y se me ocurrieron estas.

Desplegué la lista de canciones que había escrito durante el almuerzo y los muchachos las observaron. Después para mi alivio, aprobaron seis de ellas, que ya conocían y entonces empezamos a ensayar.

Al principio, Noda se equivocaba bastante, pero como él era la guitarra rítmica, no se notaba mucho. Iwai a veces fallaba en el tempo y Shinomiya tocaba tan despacio e inseguramente que no se oía nada bien.

Pero poco a poco fuimos mejorando.

Al final de la práctica, Iwai y Noda se me acercaron.

\- Azayaka-san, cantas muy bien! Me dejaste sorprendido – manifestó Iwai.

\- Sí, Shinomiya igual dijo eso, pero no se animó a decírtelo – intercedió Noda.

Esta rutina se repitió como durante cuatro días más. A veces al volver a casa, me encontraba con Rukawa por el camino. No obstante el me ignoraba y yo también. Estaba bien de esa forma. No necesitaba que me hablara.

Entonces llegó el día del partido contra Kainan. Mucho antes de empezar, se notaba una cierta rivalidad entre el número 10 de Kainan, Kyota Nobunaga y Sakuragi-kun y el súper rookie Rukawa.

Sin embargo, en el primer tiempo, el capitán Akagi se lesionó el tobillo y tuvo que retirarse. La excelente defensa y rebotes de Sakuragi, así como las increíbles canastas de Rukawa, las cuales no vi porque desvié la vista adrede, mantuvieron una diferencia bastante pequeña y aún más, al finalizar la primera etapa, Shohoku y Kainan estaban empatados 49 – 49.

Durante el segundo tiempo, tras el retorno del capitán, el partido se encontraba bastante reñido. La diferencia no sobrepasaba de los seis puntos y los muchachos se hallaban desesperados, pues el cansancio ya hacia mella en ellos.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, y los espectadores habían guardado total silencio pues estaban muy concentrados en el duelo.

Para colmo, Rukawa llegó a su límite. Ya no podía más y me preocupó ya que lucía exhausto. Tuvo que ser reemplazado por Kogure-senpai y así acabó su participación en el partido. Se desplomó en la banca, rendido tras haber jugado con tanto ímpetu.

Después de varios altibajos, durante los últimos diez segundos, Sakuragi-kun logró empatara y Maki le cometió un fault. Sin embargo luego de lograr un rebote y dar un pase, se equivocó de jugador y terminó enviándole el balón al equipo contrario. Por ese simple descuido, perdieron el partido.

A pesar de la derrota, el resultado había estado reñidísimo. Mis amigos habían representado un gran desafío para el equipo que había ganado durante 17 años consecutivos.

De igual manera, debían seguir luchando pues aún les quedaban dos partidos más: contra un equipo cuyo nombre olvidé y luego Ryonan.

Seguimos ensayando arduamente para el festival cultural, para el cual sólo faltaban 2 días.

En clases, el muchacho de la luz y el sonido cuyo nombre resultó ser Kurahashi, y yo, planeamos el espectáculo, y las chicas del club de costura, Amakihara, Sugoshita, Minamoto y Osegawa, me proporcionaron lo que les pedí: una capucha hecha de plumas negras sintéticas que asemejaban las alas de un cuervo, tal y como había visto en un video musical hace tiempo.

Se decidió que la primera canción que abriría el show sería una pieza lenta, que no requería de los instrumentos y sólo se colocaría una pista.

Durante esa canción todas las luces estarían apagadas salvo un reflector que estaría sobre mí, aunque la luz sería tan baja que no se me vería el rostro.

Contaría la canción completa y al acabar, se apagaría el reflector. En ese lapso, los muchachos entrarían al escenario y se posicionarían, yo saldría tras bambalinas, me quitaría la capucha y me quedaría con el vestido que planeaba utilizar.

La introducción de la siguiente canción era plenamente instrumental así que tenía buen rato para cambiarme.

Las luces serían de todos los colores: rojas, amarillas, púrpuras, verdes y se movieran en todas direcciones coincidiendo con la música.

Después, las siguientes cuatro canciones se tocarían de corrido y no habría grandes cambios en la iluminación.

Todo el espectáculo ya estaba hecho y me emocionaba la idea.

Mediante Haru, me enteré de que su hermano había decidido suspender la práctica del día del festival, y también me enteré de que Sana-senpai había invitado a Mitsui-san, Miyagi, y los demás a ver la presentación de su discípula, ya que ella había sido quién me enseñó a cantar. Ya la regañaría luego, pero por ahora me encontraba muy nerviosa.

"Será posible que aquel tipo vaya a ver el concierto?"

Nuevamente me reprendí a misma por pensar en esas idioteces.

Una noche antes del festival, preparé el vestido y zapatos que iba a usar. Hace algunos años había hecho un cosplay y aún conservaba el corsé negro y la falda roja de tul que era más corta por adelante y caía como una cola por detrás. Usaría una botas tipo militar y el look estaría completo.

Milagrosamente, desperté temprano al día siguiente y fui una de las primeras en llegar al aula. Nuestra presentación se realizaría al medio día, por lo que toda la mañana repasamos algunos puntos claves del espectáculo, y me mentalice para lo que venía. Durante todo este tiempo me había preocupado por el pánico escénico de Shinomiya y no había reparado en que quizás sería yo quién estuviera más asustada.

Después de un rápido último repaso, me quedé sola con las chicas en la clase para que me maquillaran y me peinaran.

Nunca jamás usaba el pelo suelto, porque era más rápido llevarlo atado pero sólo por ese día, dejaría mi melena libre. Las chicas me alisaron el cabello y ondularon las puntas. El listón que utilizaba para sujetar mi cola de caballo, fue colocado en un moño en el lado izquierdo de mi pelo, sobre el flequillo.

Luego, empezaron a maquillarme. Yo no solía utilizar esas cosas porque me quedaba dormida todos los días y no me alcanzaba el tiempo para pintarme.

Comenzaron poniéndome algo llamado base y sellándolo con polvos translucidos. Una muchacha llamada Iseda, cuya madre era maquillista profesional, me delineo los ojos y colocó una sombra ahumada en mis parpados. En seguida me revolvió las pestañas y les puso máscara.

A continuación, llenó mis pómulos con algo llamado rubor y por último pintó mis labios de rosa claro, supuestamente para no quitar protagonismo a mis ojos. Yo usaba lentes de descanso, pero me los quité para no arruinar el trabajo de Iseda.

Al verme al espejo no podía creer lo que veía. Tenía el autoestima suficiente como para considerarme algo bonita, aunque aún tenía cara de niña. Pero con todo el maquillaje y peinado, me sentí... Hermosa. Jamás me había sentido así en toda mi vida.

Ya faltaba poco para mediodía y nos apuramos a ir al auditorio.

La penosa obra de Suzuhara estaba a punto de acabar, y me quedé viendo. No fue la gran cosa, nada excepcional.

"Espero que por el asunto de las donaciones de su padre, no la hagan ganar"

Me dirigí a los camerinos y empecé a vestirme. Las chicas del club de costura me ayudaron con la ropa y me pusieron la capucha de cuervo encima.

Oí entonces que acabó la obra y los actores empezaban a irse. Los chicos comenzaron a armar los instrumentos, amplificadores, conexiones, etc. Kurahashi, el de iluminación, tenía un pequeño walkie talkie y se comunicaba con la delegada, Tsuki-chan, pues en ese momento yo no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada. Estaba tan asustada, que no podía ni respirar.

"¿Cómo pude pensar que lograría cantar en frente de tanta gente? El año pasado fue un milagro, pero los milagros no se repiten dos veces. ¿Qué hago? Ya es tarde para retractarme. No puedo huir... Pero... Tengo miedo..."

Sentí cómo pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a formarse bajo mis parpados. No quería llorar y estropear el hermoso maquillaje de Iseda... Pero era inevitable. Entonces se me acercó Shinomiya y por primera vez me habló.

\- Azayaka-san... No-no tienes por qué temer. Te he escuchado cantar y... Me... me dejaste sorprendido! Gracias a ti fue que me animé a participar. Y... Y Fuiste tú quién me dio el valor para vencer la timidez y evitaste que me rindiera el primer día. Es por ti que me encuentro hoy aquí. A-ahora sal y demuestra de lo que eres capaz.

Aquellas palabras hicieron surgir en mi interior una insospechada fortaleza, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

\- No sé cómo agradecer semejantes palabras, Shinomiya-kun - dije llena de sincera gratitud - Prometo que estaré bien.

\- Así me gusta... - sonrió el al tiempo que se iba a su posición.

"Acaba... ¿Acaba de confesarse?"

Bueno. Ya había llegado el dichoso mediodía. La gente ya había entrado al auditorio.

Se escuchaban murmullos desde distintos lugares del público y repentinamente, escuché la voz de alguien conocido gritando.

\- Agghh maldito zorro, yo quería sentarme ahí! Quítate!

\- Sakuragi, puedes venir aquí, hay un asiento libre.

\- Basta, Hanamichi. Deja de gritar. Oye Ayako, ven a sentarte a mi lado, ¿sí?

\- Eso es Miyagi, hazlo callar de una buena vez.

\- Por favor, Hisashi, muchachos... Están haciendo mucho escándalo. Guarden silencio.

"Sakuragi, Haru, Miyagi, Ayako-san, Mitsui, Sana-senpai.. Rukawa... Habían venido a verme?"

Respiré profundo para sosegar mi angustia. Todo el estrés se acumuló en mis pulmones y tras exhalar, lo dejé salir.

"No tengo porque estar nerviosa. Le haré caso a Shinomiya y voy a salir a demostrar mi talento"

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir éste capítulo. He estado muy ocupada con la universidad y esas cosas, pero espero volver a actualizar más regularmente. Gracias por el apoyo constante. En serio! :3


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11.- Personas importantes para mí. Percatándose de obvias verdades.

Miré hacia Tsuki-chan y asentí.

Inmediatamente ella tomó su comunicador y le dijo a Kurahashi:

\- Bien. Empezamos.

El auditorio se oscureció y empezó a sonar la introducción de la canción. Volví a inhalar y caminé hacia el centro del escenario, con una tenue luz encima mío. Tomé suavemente el trípode y el mango del micrófono y empecé a cantar.

No quise mirar al público y proseguí intentando ignorar el nerviosismo. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza dentro de mi pecho que temía que por la amplificación, la gente pudiera escucharlo. Gracias a Dios, la capucha de cuervo me hacía sentir protegida, pues me cubría todo el cuerpo y parte del rostro.

Tras entrar en confianza, realicé algunos movimientos con los brazos que acompañaban la letra de la canción y al acabar me salí tal y como estaba planeado.

Entonces la gente estalló en aplausos, lo cual me infundió la fuerza que necesitaba para continuar.

Tras bambalinas, las chicas me quitaron la capucha y me arreglaron el pelo.

En ese momento escuché a Iwai marcando el tempo con cuatro golpes de sus baquetas y Noda empezó con la guitarra rítmica. Luego de unos cuantos acordes, Shinomiya inició con el punteo, tan perfecto como siempre. Ya me tocaba entrar y decidí dejar de lado la vergüenza. Tomé el micrófono y salí al escenario, el cual se encontraba inundado de luces de colores y empecé a cantar. Ya sin la capucha de plumas negras, me sentía ligera pero expuesta. Sin embargo decidí no pensar y dejarme llevar.

El resto del espectáculo pasó rápido y transcurrió como un sueño. Me sentía flotando y que actuaba de manera automática.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estábamos en la parte final de la última canción y Shinomiya acabó con un increíble solo de guitarra.

Al terminar, no podía dejar de sonreír. Sí, hubieron un par de errores pero en general todo estuvo fantástico.

La gente aplaudía y silbaba. Nosotros nos pusimos en fila y tomados de las manos, dimos una gran y profunda venia. Noté entonces que todos mis amiguitos del equipo de baloncesto estaban en primera fila, junto con Haru, Fuji, Matsui, los amigos de Sakuragi-kun, y los que había oído antes. Incluso estaba Rukawa.

En seguida entraron Tsuki-chan, Kurahashi, las chicas del club de costura y todos los que colaboraron y después de una segunda venia, nos dimos un gran abrazo grupal.

Luego bajé del escenario y corrí hacia senpai quién me recibió con los brazos abiertos y me levanto en el aire, como una madre orgullosa de su hija.

\- Eso fue hermoso, Yu-tan. ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! Te felicito.

Me giré y vi a los muchachos.

\- Sí, estuvo muy bien - dijo Ayako-san

\- Felicitaciones, amiguita de Sana - concedió Mitsui-san

\- Muchas gracias, amigos. Significa mucho que vinieran - manifesté con sincera gratitud.

\- Fue genial, cuatro ojos número dos - replicó Sakuragi-kun.

\- ¡Gracias! Espera ¿qué? ¿Número dos? - pregunté un poco desconcertada.

\- El cuatro ojos número uno es el sub-capitán Kogure - explicó Haru al tiempo que me daba un fuerte abrazo y me hablaba al oído - Eres increíble, mejor amiga. Estoy muy feliz por ti. Lo hiciste de maravilla.

Entonces las lágrimas que no derramé antes del show, empezaron a salir copiosamente tras oír a Haru.

Y sin embargo se me vino a la mente aquel sujeto. Lo busqué con la vista pero ya no estaba.

\- Bueno, ahora a disfrutar del festival - le dije a Haru mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

El resto de la tarde la dediqué a comer y divertirme en las distintas atracciones de las clases.

Me entretuve bastante en el puesto de adivinación de la clase 2-9. Reí como tonta con el monólogo de un chico de último año y lloré de miedo con la casa embrujada de la clase 1-8.

A las 5 de la tarde, los altavoces anunciaron que todos los alumnos debíamos reunirnos en el auditorio para proclamar a los ganadores.

Me despedí de Haru, Matsui y Fuji, y me fui con los de mi salón.

Entonces se hizo un profundo silencio y el director Yukimura empezó a hablar.

\- Este año hemos tenido participaciones tan diversas y entretenidas que resultó difícil para el comité elegir a un ganador. Quiero que sepan que todos lo hicieron genial pero bueno, alguien tiene que ganar.

Una maestra subió al escenario y le alcanzó un sobre al hombre.

\- Bien. Aquí están los resultados.

Desdobló el papel con torpeza, provocando una risa general.

Finalmente reanudó su anuncio:

\- En tercer lugar, la clase 2-8 con su puesto de dulces y repostería tradicional japonesa. Felicitaciones.

Aplaudimos y enseguida el director volvió a hablar.

\- El segundo lugar lo obtuvo la clase 3-3 con su demostración de baile contemporáneo. Felicidades.

El nerviosismo no me permitió aplaudir. Cerré los ojos y crucé los dedos con tal fuerza que mis nudillos empezaban a tornarse blancos.

"Por favor... Por favor"

El auditorio quedó en un silencio tan sepulcral que parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Me costaba trabajo respirar.

\- Finalmente - prosiguió - los ganadores del festival cultural de la preparatoria Shohoku de este año son... La clase 1-10 con su prestación musical.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas y abrace a mi banda. Sin ellos nada de esto habría sido posible. Los cuatro subimos al escenario a recibir la placa que dejaría en los registros de la escuela que la clase 1-10 ganó el festival.

Haru, Fuji, Matsui y Sana-senpai se acercaron a abrazarme, tan felices como yo por el triunfo.

Después de unos momentos, se calmó la exaltación y empezaron a armar la fogata que culminaría la jornada.

Entonces decidí ir a cambiarme porque llevaba usando ese vestido tan incómodo todo el día. Tomé mi bolsa y fui al salón, que debía de estar vacío, para quitarme la ropa.

No obstante al entrar, vi a Rukawa apoyado en la ventana mirando hacia la puerta, como si esperara a alguien.

\- Hola - me dijo en tanto entré.

\- Hola - respondí sencillamente - ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo aquí? Porque la verdad quería cambiarme y sí estas aquí yo no...

\- Cantaste bien – cortó.

Sorprendida por su repentino halago, me quedé en blanco. No supe que responder.

\- Ah. ¿Lo crees? Gracias, supongo. ¿Pero podrías irte?

Haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras, volvió a hablar:

\- Y... ¿Ya volverás a casa? Ya está oscuro. Puedo llevarte en la bicicleta.

"¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable y considerado conmigo?"

\- No todavía. Me quedaré para la fogata. ¿Qué acaso tú no te quedarás también? Todos lo harán, Shinomiya va a tocar la guitarra, cantaremos un par de canciones y...

\- ¿Volverás a cantar? - interrumpió ese sujeto.

\- Pues sí, eso creo...

\- Entonces me quedaré.

"¿Qué bicho le picó a este chico?"

\- De acuerdo, pero ahora vete, quiero cambiarme - dije a la vez que lo empujaba hacia la puerta - Y no se te ocurra espiar, idiota.

Empleé toda mi fuerza mas solo logré que se moviera un par de centímetros.

\- ¿Por qué me odias? - soltó de repente

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? - respondí impresionada, con las palmas todavía apoyadas en su espalda.

\- Vamos, responde - inquirió impaciente

\- No te odio - dije mirando a un costado

\- No mientas.

\- Claro que no! - grité exasperada

\- Claro que sí. Dime por qué.

Me quedé callada... Ciertamente lo había odiado. Por como era. Por como trataba a los demás. Por sus maneras egoístas. Pero... ¿Seguía odiándolo?

Antes, cada que pensaba en Rukawa recordaba la actitud asquerosa que tuvo para con Haru aquella vez en la azotea. Sin embargo no supe decir con precisión en que momento había dejado ir aquello. Tanto así que ya no me molestaba su presencia. Si en esos instantes estaba siendo hostil, era porque creía que él estaba enojado conmigo. Y mi manera de protegerme contra lo que me hacía daño era siendo indiferente o agresiva o ambos... Pero ya no lo odiaba. ¿Cuándo fue que...

\- Dilo - exclamó con cierto enojo en la voz, haciéndome volver a la realidad.

\- _YA_ no te odio... Ahora vete por favor. Quiero cambiarme - rogué

Lo empujé de nuevo y como ya no opuso resistencia, fue fácil guiarlo hasta la salida.

Cerré y quedé sosteniendo el picaporte. Apoyé mi cabeza en el marco de la puerta mirando el piso. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió preguntar eso? ¿Acababa de hablar con el mismo Rukawa de siempre? No... Algo en él había cambiado. Tenía un cierto brillo en los ojos que sólo veía en el cuándo jugaba baloncesto. ¿Que le habría ocurrido?

Me vestí con lentitud mientras mi cabeza divagaba por las recientes impresiones que recibí de ese individuo. Intentaba hallarle algo de coherencia a sus acciones. Primero dejaba de hablarme como por tres semanas, luego de repente se mostraba tan amistoso y al final le preocupaba lo que yo pensaba de él. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Bajé hasta el patio principal y me senté con los muchachos, al lado de Iwai quién golpeteaba el suelo con sus baquetas, proporcionando ritmo a la melodía que tocaba Shinomiya. Miré en derredor buscando a Rukawa y lo encontré acostado debajo de un árbol, pero cerca de nosotros.

Después de un rato cantando, Haru y su hermano se me acercaron.

\- Yugi, ya nos vamos y como es tarde, pensamos en acompañarte hasta tu casa - anunció el capitán.

\- Muchas gracias, Take-kun. Pero planeaba quedarme un ratito más. Igual, gracias por preocuparse. Los veo mañana. ¡Adiós!

\- Hasta mañana, Yugi-chan - repuso Haru sonriendo.

Me despedí de ellos agitando la mano y volví a mi lugar.

Fue tan divertido cantar a coro con mis amigos y gracias a ello pude olvidar lo que ocurrió en el salón y centrarme en el grandioso día que había vivido. Tras otro largo rato, por fin se apagó la fogata y fue momento de ir a casa.

Ni bien acabé de pararme, Rukawa estaba ya a mi lado.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó

Asentí extrañada y salimos juntos de la escuela. El llevaba la bicicleta tomándola por el manubrio y yo andaba a su lado.

Caminábamos en silencio y aunque me intrigaba la actitud de ese tipo, seguía feliz por los eventos de aquel día y decidí que no me importaba nada.

No iba a arruinar mi día por las raras conductas de Rukawa y decidí dejarme llevar, por lo que de vez en cuando daba un pequeño saltito o giraba en una especie de baile alegre por nuestro triunfo. No podía reprimir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Oye... - habló el sujeto que me acompañaba, deteniendo su paso.

-¿Qué? - pregunté sin dejar de sonreír y parándome a su lado.

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste "Take" al capitán?

\- ¿Por qué hoy andas preguntando tonterías?

\- Vamos, responde - replicó irritado.

"No tiene caso pelear con él. Mejor le digo todo lo que quiera y ya"

\- Porque su nombre es Takenori. Es que conozco a su hermana, Haruko, desde toda la vida y por consiguiente también lo conozco a él. Es natural que le tenga confianza.

\- Ah... – dijo con desgana.

Después de unos instantes en silencio, añadió:

\- En ese caso, tú puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

\- Heh? Emm bueno, sólo con la condición de que dejes de decirme "enana idiota" y también utilices mi nombre. ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo, Yugi.

"¿Acaso estoy mal o algo? ¿Acaba de decir mi nombre, sin habérmelo preguntado antes? ¿Se lo sabía?"

Bueno, nada ni nadie lograría arruinar la felicidad que sentía por haber ganado el primer lugar del festival. Ni siquiera ese tipo tan nefasto.

El reanudó su paso y lo imité, pero entonces empecé a preguntarme algo.

\- Espera, Ru... Espera! ¿Por qué quieres que te llame por tu nombre? – cuestioné.

\- Porque la gente importante para mí me llama de esa forma - repuso estoicamente.

\- Pero sólo tu madre te dice así - dije confundida al tiempo que me volvía a detener, intentando pensar en alguien más que utilizara su nombre de pila.

\- Mi madre y desde hoy, tú - respondió sin pararse.

Sentí el color subiendo por mis mejillas.

"¿Importante? ¿Yo? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Será algún tipo de broma de mal gusto? ¿Que pretende?"

Una idea luchaba por salir a flote en mi cabeza pero yo la reprimía con todas mis fuerzas. Y ahí me di cuenta que llevaba reprimiendo ese pensamiento desde hace tanto tiempo.

Las luces de la ciudad que se veían a lo lejos parecieron de pronto más vívidas. Miré hacia el cielo en busca de ayuda o cualquier intervención divina que me quitara esa idea de la mente, pero solo encontré las estrellas más brillantes que había visto jamás. Incluso la luna parecía estar sonriendo. Las hojas de los árboles se veían más verdes que de costumbre y la brisa que mecía las ramas me trajo un aroma dulce. Todo lo que miraba adquiría repentinamente otro color, otra tonalidad. Como si se me hubiera caído una venda de los ojos.

\- Oye... Yugi - gritó el causante de aquella mini crisis- ¿No vienes?

Volví a caminar pero esta vez no dije nada. Llegamos a nuestras casas y sin detenerme me despedí con un simple "hasta mañana". Entré, subí corriendo a mi dormitorio y me desplomé en mi cama.

"¿Qué había querido decir con semejantes palabras? Será posible que yo le... A mí me...NO! Ni lo pienses. Ni si quiera lo digas, porque en el momento que lo admitas, todo irá cuesta abajo. Además... ¿Qué hay de Haru y del juramento? ¿Será que estoy empezando a retractarme? O quizás... ¿Me retracté inconscientemente mucho tiempo atrás?"

Entonces me incorporé y me senté frente a mi ventana, pues me había asaltado un inexplicable e implacable deseo de verlo de nuevo. Una pequeña miradita no iba a cambiar nada, así que abrí levemente las cortinas, lo suficiente para echar un vistazo.

No obstante mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, que llevaban quién sabe cuánto tiempo mirando hacia mi habitación.

Ni él ni yo nos movimos. Alguna fuerza ajena a mi voluntad me hizo permanecer ahí, sosteniéndole la mirada durante lo que sentí como una eternidad pero seguramente habrían sido un par de segundos.

Luego, simplemente cerré las cortinas y me dejé caer rendida sobre la cama.

Inevitablemente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que ya no me molesté en contener.

Toda la alegría del día se había ido en unos segundos. Abracé mi almohada, enterré el rostro en ella y lloré hasta quedarme dormida.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.- Club de fans. Conflictos en la playa.

Me negaba a recordar lo que había ocurrido ayer... Ni si quiera sabía si había sido del todo real... Imágenes de Rukawa... es decir, Kaede, se me venían a la mente y me cubrí entera con mis sábanas. Me ardían los ojos por haber llorado tanto y sentía la garganta seca, como si hubiera tragado arena. Mis labios estaban agrietados y mi pelo enmarañado. El maquillaje de ayer se había corrido dándome un aspecto de mapache u oso panda. Estaba hecha polvo.

Me fijé en el reloj y vi que eran las 07:02. Otra vez me había quedado dormida. Pero no sentía ganas de nada. No quería ir a la escuela... No obstante mi madre iba a regañarme si faltaba, así que me levanté.

Me metí a la ducha para que el agua se llevara mis penas. ¿Porque me sentía así? Acababa de darme cuenta de _algo_ que no quería nombrar. Iba a ignorarlo tal y como había estado haciendo todo este tiempo pero ahora que sabía que era, resultaba mucho más dificultoso hacerlo.

"Soy una traidora. No puede ser. Yo que me jactaba de ser tan buena amiga... Soy la peor basura. Una escoria sin escrúpulos. No valgo nada... Yo... Yo..."

Entonces levanté mi mano derecha y con toda la fuerza que pude reunir en mi palma, me di una bofetada. Me dolió demasiado, pero sirvió para acabar con ese ataque de baja autoestima y esa sensación de culpa en el pecho.

Salí de la ducha y me metí a mi cuarto. Me puse el uniforme y me arreglé. Sentí ganas de ponerme algo de maquillaje pero me fijé en el reloj y tuve que salir rápido. Corrí hasta la esquina y tan solo por eso, quedé sin aliento, por lo que me detuve abruptamente, dándome cuenta de que yo no había nacido para el ejercicio y que de todas formas iba a llegar tarde. La historia de mi vida...

Pero ese día, para no toparme con Ru... con Kaede, tomé un camino distinto.

Al llegar a la escuela me sentí observada. Me di cuenta de que habían muchas miradas encima mío. También oí algunos susurros.

\- ¿Es ella? ¿La del club?

\- Sí, realmente no le veo lo bueno.

\- Canta bien, pero ¿qué más hace?

\- Oí que la vieron en una bicicleta con Rukawa el otro día.

\- Además, anoche los vi yéndose juntos.

¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana me convertí en un foco de atención? ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

Finalmente entré al edificio y me vi rodeada por un grupo de chicos que nunca antes había visto.

Todos me miraron y saludaron al unísono.

\- Buenos días, Yugi-sama!

"¿Sama?"

Abrí bien los ojos y miré sus frentes. Vi que todos tenían una bandana con la inscripción "Yugi de por vida" en ella.

\- ¿Qué está pasando acá? - pregunté aturdida por tener tanta gente a mi alrededor.

Un muchacho se adelantó y dijo:

\- Yugi-sama, en vista de la impresionante actuación de ayer, hemos decidido formar un club de fans dedicado única y exclusivamente a ti. Ahora, unas palabras de nuestro fundador y presidente: Shinomiya Yoshihito.

\- ¿Shinomiya-kun?

El chico que acababa de hablar se perdió entre la multitud y trajo consigo al susodicho, arrastrándolo.

\- Azayaka-san... Re-realmente no planeaba que llegara a esto... Simplemente le expresé mi admiración por ti a un amigo y el coincidió conmigo. Enseguida, se armó toda una muchedumbre que quería unirse a "tu club". Lo siento si te pone incómoda.

\- Me incomoda un poco... La verdad, bastante... Pero bueno, no soy quien para decirles qué club formar y qué no. Y con tal de que no me estén siguiendo todo el día como las locas de Kae... de Rukawa, está todo bien. Ahora si me disculpan, me voy.

Y escapé hacia la clase de Haru, mas sólo encontré a Fuji y Matsui.

Dispuesta a irme sin haber hallado a mi mejor amiga, me di media vuelta y entonces ellas me llamaron.

\- Yugi... Ven un momento por favor...

Las dos lucían bastante serías y me senté a su lado.

Matsui empezó hablando.

\- Yugi... Hemos escuchado ciertos rumores sobre ti hoy... Primero oímos que Rukawa y tu vinieron juntos el otro día en la misma bicicleta. Luego, escuchamos que anoche, después del festival, se fueron juntos.

Quise defenderme pero no le hallaba justificación a lo que había hecho. Puesto de esa manera, sí, yo era la chica más vil y traicionera del mundo.

Fuji, con su dulce voz prosiguió

\- Que ocurre, Yugi? Acaso Rukawa te gu...

\- ¡No! - grité y todos en el salón se voltearon a verme - En absoluto... Yo sólo...

\- ¿Entonces por qué reaccionas así, amiga? – interrogó Matsui.

\- Escucha, no te equivoques. No te estamos juzgando. Ninguna de nosotras tiene preferencias entre tú o Haruko – explicó Fuji

\- Simplemente creemos que deberías hablar con ella, para que luego no le lleguen estos rumores por terceros – complementó la otra.

\- Sí, analízalo bien y si llegado el caso resulta que pues, _eso_ , mejor díselo a Haruko cuanto antes.

\- No se preocupen chicas, yo no...

"No siento nada por Rukawa"

Era lo que quería decir, pero no me salían las palabras, pues simplemente moría de vergüenza por colocar "sentimientos" y "Rukawa" en la misma oración.

\- Estaré bien. Gracias.

Y sin más me fui.

Quise volver a darme una bofetada pues volvían a asaltarme la culpa, pero no haría eso en público, así que simplemente entré en mi clase. Kaede no estaba por ningún lado... La mañana transcurrió y no lo vi. No apareció en todo el día y me preguntaba por qué.

\- Takesato? ¿Eso se come? - inquirí ajena a todo.

\- No Yu-tan... Es el equipo con el cual se están enfrentando en este momento. No debería ser un problema ya que Kainan y Ryonan ya ganaron con victorias aplastantes sobre ellos - respondió amablemente Sana-senpai - Hubiera querido ir a verlos, pero no se pudo por el colegio. ¿Qué lástima, no?

"Claro que no. Es perfecto. No quería encontrarme con él hasta no aclarar la situación"

\- Luego del partido - continuó senpai - se enfrentarán Kainan y Ryonan. Aunque no creo que Hisashi se quede a verlo. ¿Quieres acompañarme a buscarlo? Quizás tú podrías quedarte con Rukawa...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunté intentando hacerme la desentendida.

\- Ay vamos. Lo veo en tus ojos. A pesar de que no me lo hayas contado... – respondió ella sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Senpai...

\- No te preocupes. Yo siempre estaré de tu lado. Tienes mi completo apoyo. Después de todo, eres la kouhai más linda que podría querer... Pero deberías hablar con Haru-tan. Ya sabes, para aclarar las cosas.

\- Sí... Ya me lo han dicho. Pero gracias, senpai.

Ya no quería pensar en eso así que me fui a casa y me encerré allí.

Sentía que hace décadas no dormía, por lo que caí rendida y acabé durmiendo toda la tarde y la noche.

Al día siguiente mi hermana me habló:

\- Yugi-nee... ¿Vamos a la playa?

\- ¿A la playa? - repetí - ¿Porque tan repentinamente?

\- Es que Ruri-nee quiere ir y sabes que no me gusta nadar, pero no quiero quedarme sola en la orilla.

Pensé que sería una gran oportunidad para despejar mis angustiosos pensamientos y accedí a ir.

Al llegar allí, Ui y yo colocamos una gran sombrilla y acto seguido nos tumbamos en la arena mientras que Ruri se fue a nadar.

Mi mente estaba hecha un nudo... Desde la charla con las muchachas y también con senpai, había analizado seriamente todos los eventos desde el día del almacén. Pensándolo mejor, había hecho un gran trabajo ignorando _todo_ durante este tiempo. Pero supongo que había llegado al punto de quiebre.

Ui como siempre, leía un libro y no despegaba la vista de él.

"Qué envidia... Ella vive en su mundo, ajena a todas las preocupaciones de las que padezco"

\- Onee-chan! - gritó entonces Ruri

Levanté la vista y noté que venía acompañada con un tipo bastante alto.

Tan pronto se acercaron logré identificar a ese sujeto, y ni siquiera me preocupé por disimular mi irritación.

\- Este chico me confundió contigo, onee-chan. Le dije que era tu hermana y me pidió que te trajera contigo. Dice que se llama Sendoh.

El tipo venía con una sonrisa despreocupada y me saludó de una manera demasiado confianzuda para mi gusto.

\- Hola, Yugi! - entonces miró detenidamente a Ui, Ruri y luego a mí - ¿Son trillizas? Vaya, nunca lo habría imaginado.

No era la primera vez que nos confundían con trillizas, pero ciertamente me molestaba tanto como si lo fuera.

\- No - proferí enojada - Ellas son gemelas. Yo soy un año mayor. ¿Necesitabas algo, Sendoh-san?

\- Jeje la verdad andaba pescando por aquí, te vi a lo lejos y decidí hablarte... Pero bueno, resultó que no eras tú sino emm, ¿cómo te llamas? – dijo arrastrando las palabras.

\- Yo me llamo Ruri - se apresuró a decir ella

\- Ui - dijo la otra sin dejar de leer

\- Y pues eso... Nada más quería charlar – y tras acabar de hablar me dirigió una expresión relajada

\- Entonces yo vuelvo a nadar - gritó la efusiva

\- Y yo la acompaño - secundó la callada.

"Malditas... Acaban de dejarme a solas con él a propósito" pensé desviando la mirada.

Sendoh entonces se tomó la libertad de sentarse a mi lado.

\- Fue una tragedia, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Huh? ¿Qué cosa? - repuse distraídamente

\- Nuestra derrota ante Kainan. Son un equipo bastante fuerte. ¿No lo crees?

\- Mmm si, supongo – respondí mirando hacia la nada.

\- Pero seguro ganaremos el próximo partido.

Aquello me hizo prestarle atención. ¿Acaso estaba mofándose de mi preparatoria?

\- Disculpa, pero Shohoku no será cosa fácil. No estaría tan confiado si fuera tú - manifesté orgullosa de mis amigos.

\- Heh? Así que eres una fiel devota de tu equipo - y luego concedió - Bueno, la verdad es que tienes razón. Quién sabe cómo terminará esto.

Sobrevino un incómodo silencio durante el cual observé el paisaje que tenía delante. Seguía viendo las cosas de distinto color, como el día del festival escolar y a ello se añadió el hecho de que ahora sentía todo tipo de fragancias en el aire. Como un perro. El mar y el cielo se veían mas azules y no lograba distinguir donde acababa uno y empezaba el otro. La brisa marina trajo consigo un aroma a sal que rápidamente fue aplacado por el olor a comida de un puestito que estaba cercano a nosotros. Las nubes se veían más esponjosas, como suaves almohadas y se me antojó dormir una siesta allí. Sin embargo me vi interrumpida por la siguiente idea que tuvo el jugador estrella de Ryonan.

\- Te diré algo, Yugi. Si Shohoku gana, pues bien por ustedes. Pero si mi equipo gana, saldrás a una cita conmigo. ¿Qué te parece? - propuso sin dejar de sonreír, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

"Huh? Parece ser que este tipo no conoce la vergüenza..."

\- ¿Una cita? ¿Por qué no me lo pides como se debe? - pregunté involuntariamente pues no me interesaba saber la respuesta.

\- Porque sé que me habrías rechazado. Y ¿qué dices, Yugi-san?

No sabía cómo negarme sin ser mala...

\- No lo sé... ¿Por qué poner algo así en manos del azar? Digo, creo que deberías pensártelo más detenidamente y...

\- ¿Dónde quedó la confianza que le tenías a tu equipo? - interrumpió altaneramente para provocarme - Hace un rato sonaste bastante firme. ¿Es que acaso no crees que puedan derrotarnos?

\- Pff... Kaede va a vencerte sin derramar una gota de sudor - dije a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco.

Y en seguida me arrepentí de hablar tan familiarmente de él.

\- ¿Quién es Kaede? - preguntó pensativo - ¿Cuál de los de Shohoku se llamaba Kaede?

Quise escabullirme mientras el trataba de averiguarlo, pero en segundos lo supo.

\- Aaah es Rukawa, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces tienes una relación especial con él?

El implacable rubor empezaba a escalar por mis mejillas.

\- ¡No! - grité con demasiada energía - Claro que no... Kaede... Digo, Rukawa y yo no tenemos nada especial.

\- ¿En serio? Pero entonces por tu reacción adivino que te gusta, ¿verdad?

Jamás me había sentido tan roja en toda mi vida. Me ardía la cara de vergüenza y miré hacia un costado. Quise volver a negarme pero no hallaba manera. Sendoh me había descubierto.

\- Jajajajajaja - empezó a reír - Así que por eso no me prestabas atención. Vaya. Me pregunto que tendrá el que tiene a tantas mujeres detrás suyo.

Y justo cuando pensé que las cosas no podían ponerse peor, vi a lo lejos a un gigante despeinado con los audífonos puestos, que venía trotando en dirección a nosotros.

Tan pronto nos reconoció, cambio su estoica mirada de siempre, por una muy hostil.

Se paró frente a nosotros y nos fulminó con los ojos.

Miré hacia él y coloqué mi mano a modo de visera para cubrirme de la luz del sol.

\- Hola - dije después de un rato.

\- Hola, Kaede - exclamó alegremente Sendoh.

Pero no respondió ninguno de los dos saludos. Se acercó a mí y me asió firmemente la muñeca. Me jaló suavemente obligándome a ponerme de pie y en seguida echó a correr conmigo por detrás.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no pude reaccionar hasta que por fin le grité:

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Qué te pasa?

Sin detenerse, giró su cabeza y me respondió:

\- No quiero que estés con él.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? - cuestioné molesta

\- Porque no - se limitó a decir.

\- No sé qué razones tengas, pero no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y qué no.

Logré clavar mis pies en la arena caliente, frenando y él se detuvo entonces.

Estaba callado pero sentía un aura de enojo proviniendo de él.

\- ¿Podrías soltarme? - dije aun manteniendo la calma.

No se movió para nada. Espere y espere pacientemente pero se negaba a dejarme ir.

\- Suéltame, maldición! - grité furiosa

Liberó mi muñeca de su agarre e inmediatamente giré sobre mis talones en dirección al mar.

\- Ruri, Ui. Nos vamos - bramé impaciente.

Fui hasta donde habíamos dejado nuestras cosas. Quité la sombrilla y tomé los tres bolsos con rabia. Sendoh seguía ahí sentado como un completo incompetente.

Mis hermanas aparecieron a mi lado y nos dispusimos a irnos.

\- Yugi ¿La apuesta sigue en pie?

Quise mandarlo a cierto lugar, pero estaba con las mellizas, y cuando estaba con ellas no decía ninguna grosería, por lo que me limite a guardar silencio.

Me aleje rápidamente de allí sin voltear a verlos. Les lancé los bolsos a mis hermanas mientras las regañaba por haberme dejado a solas con Sendoh.

"Dios mío... ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13.- ** _Aquello_**. Clases de inglés.

El resto del día y también el siguiente, me la pasé durmiendo. Dormía para evitar afrontar los problemas que se avecinaban. Sabía que estaba huyendo pero no tenía manera de encarar lo que me ocurría.

Hablar con Haru... Pero qué le diría? Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que sentía.

Tampoco vi a Kaede después de lo de la playa. Aún seguía molesta por lo que había hecho. Creía que podía controlarme, pero no éramos nada, no tenía por qué prohibirme hablar con Sendoh.

Desde el incidente de las ventanas, mantenía mis cortinas permanentemente cerradas. Pero aquel era un día caluroso y como sabía que él había ido a entrenar, me atreví a abrirlas.

Me encontraba en pleno sueño cuando escuché su voz a poca distancia de mí.

Abrí los ojos de golpe pero aún estaba enojada así que me hice la dormida.

\- ¿Aún estas enojada? Vamos, no te hagas la dormida.

"Maldición... Acaba de leer mi mente"

Levanté mi torso y apoyé el peso de mi cuerpo en mis antebrazos.

Lo vi encaramado en el alfeizar de su ventana, observándome mientras dormía pues como era tan alto, fácilmente lograba visualizarme.

Lucía su típica expresión fría, pero en los ojos mantenía ese brillo que vi desde el día del festival. Pensándolo bien, era la primera vez que hablábamos desde aquello, sin contar lo que ocurrió en la playa.

Repitiendo mi saludo sin contestar de ese día, di un carraspeo para sosegar mi nerviosismo.

\- Hola

\- Lo siento. Me disculpo por haberte hecho enojar anteayer.

Rukawa Kaede acababa de disculparse conmigo, y en seguida me di cuenta de cuanto anhelaba escuchar esas palabras.

Sin embargo quise hacerme la difícil. Quise decirle que se fuera al diablo. Quise decirle que él no era quién para impedirme hablar con alguien. Quise decirle tantas cosas, pero de mi boca sólo salió un "está bien"

\- Entonces, ¿ ya no estas enojada?

"Claro que sí, imbécil. Te odio"

\- No, no te preocupes. Lamento haberme enfadado tanto.

\- Bueno. Menos mal. Ahora te dejaré dormir. Nos vemos luego.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Mi mente decía una cosa pero mi boca otra. Mis autoimpuestas ideas de odio hacia el estaban empezando a desfallecer exponencialmente. Me creí capaz de aguantar como lo había hecho hasta ahora pero acababa de vivir un evento que me avisó que ya estaba activada una bomba de tiempo que estallaría en cualquier instante y destruiría mi vida entera.

Pero decidí escapar y me volví a dormir. Luego pensaría en Haru y Kaede y todo lo que conllevaban esos dos.

Se acercaba la fecha del partido contra Ryonan y la tonta apuesta que había propuesto Sendoh me traía con la irritación a flor de piel. Ryonan era uno de los equipos favoritos, pues contaba con grandes jugadores como Uozumi, el mismo Sendoh y un recién llegado llamado Fukuda. Sin embargo Shohoku se había vuelto fuerte. Tanto, que era imposible predecir el resultado, pero aun así que me preocupaba el hecho de tener que salir y hablar con ese chico, pues realmente me chocaban sus maneras de aproximarse a mí. Pero _aquello_ que no quería admitir me hacía desear la victoria del equipo de mi escuela.

El día del juego, Haru, las chicas y yo, nos dirigimos al coliseo donde se llevaría a cabo el último partido de las finales.

Antes de comenzar presentaron a todos los miembros de ambos equipos y entonces empezó el partido.

Kaede estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, como siempre, pero hoy lucía más encendido que nunca.

Sendoh por su parte, no se quedaba atrás. Ni bien uno anotaba un tanto, el otro se apuraba a encestar puntos a favor de su equipo, dejando el juego casi parejo. Las jugadas que hacia el súper rookie me dejaron pasmada. Usualmente apartaba la vista a propósito, para no dar rienda suelta a _aquello_.

Pero hoy no pude ni quise hacerlo.

Caí en cuenta entonces de lo increíble que era él y de las maravillosas canastas que anotaba.

Bueno, en realidad siempre lo supe, en el fondo de mi corazón, sólo que jamás lo admití.

Entonces _aquello_ comenzó a tomar forma en mi mente.

 _Aquello_ empezaba a salir a la superficie. _Aquello_ adquirió una forma, un color y una esencia. Un nombre, una denominación.

Todo este tiempo había estado en constantes luchas internas para ignorar eso que sentía. No había querido ni mencionar _aquella_ temible palabra. Pero ya no podía más. Ya no iba a ser saludable para mi seguir conteniéndolo.

"Perdóname, Haru. Ya no puedo soportarlo más. A mí también me gusta Rukawa Kaede!"

Lo sabía, sabía que estaba siendo insensata al utilizar la frase que no había querido usar. Pero en ese instante sentí que se liberaba un enorme peso dentro de mi pecho. No había notado lo estresada que había estado todo este tiempo. Ahora volvía a respirar tranquila, con la mente clara y el corazón en paz. Por ahora, no importaba nada. Las consecuencias llegarían luego. En aquel momento, sólo quería repetirlo, volver a decir eso que me daba tanto sosiego.

"Yo estoy enamorada de él. Me gusta Rukawa Kaede"

Lo grité en mi mente, una y otra y otra vez pues sabía que pasaría un buen rato antes de poder decirlo abiertamente. Tenía mucho en que pensar, pero lo haría luego.

En ese momento sólo importaba que gane Shohoku, para que vayan a las nacionales y para no tener que salir con Sendoh.

Sin embargo, faltando poco tiempo para acabar, Mitsui-san se desmayó del cansancio. Sana-senpai, que estaba sentada con los amigos de él, bajo corriendo hasta la cancha y se quedó con su novio para cuidar de él.

Pensé como sería si a Kaede le ocurriese algo similar. Entonces yo bajaría a cuidarlo. Me sonrojé por pensar en eso, pero ya no me regañé. Ya no iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

En los últimos segundos del partido mi corazón latía con vehemencia y crucé los dedos con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos empezaban a ponerse blancos.

Con el tiro de tres puntos que hizo Kogure-senpai, lograron obtener algo de ventaja, pero la clavada final que hizo Sakuragi-kun les aseguró la victoria.

Grite de alegría cuando el claxon que anunciaba el final del partido sonó y me paré repentinamente abalanzándome sobre Haru. Ella también estaba feliz e incluso lloraba de alegría.

Pasado un rato de jaleo, se dio a conocer a los cinco jugadores más valiosos de la prefectura de Kanagawa.

De Kainan, fueron elegidos Maki y Jin. De Ryonan, solamente Sendoh. Y de Shohoku, el capitán Akagi y también Kaede.

Luego de anunciar que Kainan y Shohoku irían a las nacionales, bajamos hacia los vestidores, pues los muchachos querían ir cuanto antes a darle las buenas noticias al entrenador Anzai y Haru, senpai y yo los acompañaríamos.

Sin embargo, ya reunidos con todos y de camino al autobús que nos llevaría hacia la clínica, una fuerte mano me tomó por el antebrazo, obligándome a frenar mi paso.

Me di la vuelta asustada y hubiera querido salir huyendo, pero el sujeto me sostenía con ímpetu.

Haru y senpai no se dieron cuenta y siguieron caminando pero los miembros de Shohoku si lo vieron. En especial uno de ellos, que me miraba con rabia. Entonces las chicas se percataron de mi ausencia y giraron sólo para encontrarme hablando con él.

Era Sendoh, que me estaba acosando. Supuse que quería hablar sobre su tonta apuesta. Me sujetaba con delicadeza para no lastimarme pero a la vez con mucha fuerza para no dejarme ir.

\- Sendoh-san. ¿Podrías soltarme, por favor? Me molesta mucho cuando me agarran así.

Inmediatamente me dejó libre. Hubiera podido huir, pero el tipo lucía decidido, así que irremediablemente lo escucharía.

\- Lo siento. Sólo quería hablar. Lamento haber perdido - empezó diciendo con su típico tono burlón que hoy traía un dejo de seriedad - Realmente hubiera querido ir a las nacionales y también salir contigo, Yugi-san.

Después de una larga pausa agregó.

\- Aun habiendo perdido la apuesta, no te gustaría salir conmigo?

No quisiera decir que sentía lástima por él, pero me apenaba su situación. No obstante, no me dejaría llevar, pues sabía que sería peor. Miré de reojo hacia donde estaban mis amigos y maldije mi condición de ruborizarme por cualquier motivo.

Haru y senpai me miraban boquiabiertas. Ayako-san también y verlas así de estupefactas me hizo sonrojar.

A los muchachos parecía darles igual, de hecho parecían impacientes pues sólo me estaban esperando a mí para irnos. Kaede sin embargo me asustó. Se veía completamente furioso. Seguro hubiera querido intervenir como el día de la playa. Pero no lo hizo para no hacerme enojar.

\- Perdón, Sendoh-san. Pero... ¿Recuerdas aquello de lo que te diste cuenta ese día? Ya me gusta alguien. Sin embargo aún podemos salir como amigos. ¿Qué opinas?

\- Jajaja - se rió - Bueno, si te gusta el, no hay nada que hacer. Claro, será un placer ser tu amigo. Mucha suerte, Yugi-san.

Sendoh no se veía triste lo cual me tranquilizo bastante.

\- De acuerdo, Sendoh! Suerte para ti también. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud. Yo gire sobre mis talones y respiré profundo para aplacar el color de mi cara. Me reuní con los demás y subimos al autobús.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó desconcertada Haruko

\- Sí, explícate Yu-tan - inquirió senpai

\- No fue nada... Sólo... Sólo me invitó a salir - dije nerviosa con un hilo de voz. Por alguna razón no quería que nadie me escuche, menos Kaede.

\- ¿Que te invitó a salir? - gritó exaltada Haru.

\- No grites, Haru! Siiii me invitó, pero le dije que no... - expliqué tratando de dejar de lado el nerviosismo.

\- ¿Pero por qué? Si Sendoh es un buen partido. ¿Por qué lo rechazaste, Yugi-chan? - cuestionó inocentemente mi mejor amiga.

No sabía que decir. Mi rostro estaba completamente colorado y me ardía. Si abría la boca para decir algo, indudablemente balbucearía alguna estupidez, por eso decidí quedarme callada.

No obstante Haru no se conformaría con eso. La conocía, y conocía también su curiosidad.

\- ¿Podría ser que quizás te gusta alguien más?

Había dado justo en el clavo. Pero seguía sin saber que decir. Mi mente estaba en blanco y mi cara completamente roja.

\- Aahh emm yo... Yo... Mmm no no se... Yo...

\- Claro que no es eso, Haru-tan. Ella nos lo habría contado de ser así, cierto Yugi-tan? - intervino senpai para salvarme.

Mas seguía ofuscada y sólo puede asentir y decir un suave "sí, eso"

Después de que los chicos le avisaron al profesor Anzai que irían a las nacionales, volví a casa hasta medio camino con Haru.

Un poco antes de separarnos, me volvió a interrogar sobre lo de hace rato. No obstante gracias a Dios yo estaba ya más calmada.

\- Yugi... ¿Por qué reaccionaste así hace rato? Te pusiste muy nerviosa. ¿Segura que no hay nada que quieras decirme? Sabes que te apoyaré en lo que sea...

"Si tan sólo supieras, amiga. Hay tanto que decir. Pero aún no tengo una clara idea, aún no estoy lista"

\- No - mentí - prometo que estoy bien. Cuando tenga algo para contarte, lo haré sin dudarlo.

Me sentía terriblemente mal por no ser honesta con mi mejor amiga. Pero primero decidiría que siento antes de hablar.

Llegué a casa antes de que oscureciera y me zampé la cena que preparó mi madre. Me di una rápida ducha tibia y tras vestirme me desplome en la cama.

Había decidido dejar de huir y así que con pereza, inicié una conversación conmigo misma.

"Yugi. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Claramente estas enamorada de Kaede.

Sí, bastante...

Pues bien, ¿que quieres con él?

No lo sé...

¿Quieres salir con él?

Imagino que podría ser divertido...

¿Quieres ser su novia?

Sí hubiera la posibilidad...

¿Y que hay de Haru?

No sé qué responder...

¿Y el juramento?

Creo que lo había olvidado...

¿Vas a poner su felicidad por encima de la tuya?

No lo sé. No tengo idea. Pero llegado el caso, creo que deberé hacerlo. Es mi obligación como su mejor amiga"

Transcurrieron unos días sin que pudiera llegar a ninguna resolución... Estaba bloqueada aunque ya había decidido que no escaparía más, por eso, pasaba mucho tiempo encerrada en mi habitación pensando. Entonces, uno de esos días, mientras volvía a sumergirme en mis razonamientos cuando oí un golpeteo en mi ventana.

Abrí suavemente las cortinas y vi a Kaede al otro lado del cristal.

El corazón empezó a latirme con mucha fuerza pero procure calmarme antes de abrir. Ni bien terminé de hacerlo, habló con su insípida voz que ahora encontraba profunda y seductora.

\- Yugi, ¿hiciste la tarea de inglés?

\- ¿Tú? ¿Hablándome de tareas? Jajaja ¿es en serio?

\- Sí, necesito que me ayudes. ¿Cómo sería la respuesta del ejercicio 5?

"Vaya. Parece que va en serio. Mejor no me burlo de él"

\- Espera. Buscare mi cuaderno.

Me levanté y saqué mis notas. El ejercicio 5 era para completar oraciones en pasado irreal condicional. No era muy difícil, pero era algo tramposo.

\- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes?

\- De hecho, no entiendo nada.

Me desplomé sobre la cama con desconcierto. ¡Claro que no entendería nada! Si se la pasaba durmiendo...

\- Tendré que explicar todo desde el principio – me detuve un momento a planear mi explicación y empecé a decir - Mira, cuando quieres expresar algo de lo que te arrepientes o algo que quisieras cambiar, utilizas está estructura gramatical.

\- Espera, estas muy lejos y no oigo nada. Acércate más- dijo con suavidad

\- Esto es lo más cerca que puedo estar – resoplé nerviosa

\- Dame la mano – ordenó dulcemente

\- ¿Pa-para qué? – murmuré asustada

\- Sólo hazlo – dijo mirándome fijo a los ojos.

Miré a los lados, con temor y después de dudar, al fin lo hice. Tomó mi mano y me jaló suavemente hacia él, obligándome a ponerme de pie. Con otro suave jaloneo, me sacó de mi habitación, elevándome por los aires. No tuve tiempo de sentir vértigo pues con rapidez, tomó mi cintura con su otra mano y me metió a su recámara.

Estaba en el cuarto de Rukawa Kaede. A solas. Cuando debería estar durmiendo. Y aunque estaba a dos metros de mi dormitorio, no podía evitar pensar lo inapropiado que era todo eso.

\- Bueno, ahora explícame lo de hace rato – pronunció, y aunque lucía igual de estoico que siempre, se podía oír una sonrisa en su voz.

Seguía estupefacta, pero me recuperé justo a tiempo para mirar a otro lado y esconder mi sonrojo.

\- E-está bien. Pero procura entenderlo rápido.

Repetí lo que había dicho antes y expliqué un par de cosas más y pareció comprender. Lucía comprometido con el estudio por lo cual me esforcé aún más en enseñarle.

\- ¿Podrías darme un ejemplo? - pidió el.

\- Está bien. Mmm... Que tal... If I had known you under different circumstances, everything would be okay now.

\- ¿Y eso significaría...?

\- Que si te hubiera conocido bajo diferentes circunstancias, todo estaría bien ahora.

"Maldita sea. Lo dije sin pensar. Espero no se dé cuenta"

\- ¿Y ahora mismo, las cosas no andan bien? – cuestionó con la misma sonrisa en la voz.

\- Ah no... No, no... N-no es nada... Es sólo un ejemplo - y para cambiarle de tema añadí - Oye... ¿Y porque estas interesado en el inglés ahora?

No contestó al principio. Me ignoró adrede y eso me enojó.

\- Oye! Te pregunté para que quieres aprender inglés! - grité exasperada

Lo sentí dudar pero luego dijo en voz baja:

\- Porque voy a irme. A Norteamérica.

\- Jaja oí que dijiste que te vas, pero me equivoqué, ¿verdad? – aunque sabía bien qué acababa de oír.

\- No, es en serio. Voy a irme.

Seguía riéndome nerviosa, pero en el fondo estaba dolida. Por fin resolvía que estaba enamorada de él, ¿y ahora se va? ¿Será cosa del destino? ¿El universo no quiere que este con él?

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunté con la voz quebrada

\- Porque allá está el verdadero baloncesto. Allá voy a poder perfeccionar mis jugadas. Además tú...

\- ¡No te vayas! - exclamé alterada - No lo hagas. Por favor...

Y caí en cuenta de lo desesperada que me hacía parecer el rogarle de ese modo.

\- Digo, aún eres joven – rectifiqué - Y estando allá, tendrás que competir con rivales muy fuertes. Yo opino que mejor te quedes un par de años más.

Silencio. No respondía.

\- Mira. Si no me crees, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas al profesor Anzai? Mañana puedes ir a su casa y platicar con él.

Volvió a quedarse callado.

\- Bueno, si no vas a decir nada más, me voy. Adiós.

Me trepé a su ventana y me paré en el alfeizar. No era una gran distancia, pero me asustaba saltar tanto. Conté hasta tres mentalmente y flexionando las rodillas para conseguir impulso, di el brinco. Aterricé en mi cama haciendo un gran alboroto y rezando porque mis padres no hayan oído nada.

Acto seguido, cerré las ventanas de un golpe. Apagué la lámpara y me metí debajo de las frazadas a llorar en silencio como la gran cobarde en la que me había convertido desde que conocí a ese tipo.

Sin embargo, segundos después, oí que el golpeaba el cristal.

\- Lo siento. Tienes razón. Mañana iré a hablar con el profesor Anzai.

Aquellas simples palabras bastaron para borrar la tristeza de mi corazón y poner una sonrisa en mis labios, la cual permaneció ahí hasta que caí dormida.


End file.
